


Amaya Fragments

by Asian_shipper



Series: Destruam Fragments [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Lightning (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Red vs. Blue, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Break Up, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Season/Series 03, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/pseuds/Asian_shipper
Summary: Two years since she had been taken away from Happiness, Love and a destiny. Two years of Killing, destroying, and thinking you was on  the right side. You have to keep each other safe, your family, have technology that can help you, but it kept telling you lies. Amaya, Jacqueline, Mick, Winn,Iris,Wally, Dingle, Cynthia, Laurel, and regular people suffer enough and want... Redemption.





	1. French Fries Fore The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randomdcrambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomdcrambles/gifts).



> New character/Backstory: Jacqueline "JJ" Jane, she 16, daughter by the Michel Rory. Mick and Amaya have two children but you will see that in the future chapters. Jacqueline is a had been taken into Project Destruam same as Amaya but as team workers. She is a girl who do her own thing, mostly Mick personally but have Amaya heart and soul. She just like to punch people often. She is a cousin of Mari McCabe but she doesn't know it until she gets back from the Destruam. Mari family didn't make it but Jacqueline did but their separate and she grew up in Keystone where she was also born. Her best friend is Jennifer Pierce ( Lighting from the black lighting comic ) and she goes to Vince high school ( Made that up ) and trying to live here life after two years of mission that kill people.

_**Amaya pov** _

* * *

__

"Hello!!! Wake up you self centered bitch."

A loud hello is all I heard when I keep on hearing some weird music. I slowly wake up and see a teenager waving her hand in my face and eating she something. When I was fully awake, I look around, I see we're in a apartment. I try to get up when I realized that I was tied up, so I tried to move my hands around to get something loose so I can get free but nothing happens. The next minutes I see the teenager looking at me and her smiles.

"About time you woke up, I wouldn't though I killed you." She said to me. I'll be honest I didn't remember what was happening. The last thing I could think of, is that I was with someone and we were taking down something.

"Hello, you there Maya!!" She snapped her fingers that brought me back to the reality that I was a prisoner.

"That not my name," I growled back, I didn't know why a kid decided to capture me but soon or later I leaving soon. "Anyways who the hell are you?"

"Wow, umm adorable, but how rude of me." She got a chair and sat down, when she sat down, she gave me some water. I was a little shocked, but my throat was killing me so I swallowed a little. "My name is Jackie, but you can call me JJ. Don't even bother telling me your name, I already know is Miss Amaya Jiwe."

"Ok, Jacqueline, why the hell am I tied up? Aren't you a little juvenile for kidnapping?" I question her, the minutes I asked her she just groaned. Now I was sorta piss I tried to touch my necklaces yet it wasn't on me.

"You're full of questions aren't you? You just like Mari." I realized she said the name Mari, I was trying to retain that name but my mind is a little foggy. Right now all I still see her smiling, she got my necklace from my counter near her and she starts spinning them around in the air, around her finger.

"You said Mari, who Mari?" I see Jacqueline groan again and I was trying to recover my memory but that name sound so familiar, I just can't remember. The next seconds, she grabs a bag of chip and asked if I wanted some but I declined. Not ready to die with a kid hostage and no threat.

"You sure no chip? Plus you don't know Mari is? Oh my god you like the worst hostage ever." She smirks at me and got up near me, she pulls out her hands. I remained steady, ready to fight and I saw she still have my necklace around her hand. Jackie was pulling up her jacket sleeves and I saw a little design with a dark rose on it. That gave me a little memories of something, but that was kinda blurry in my head.

"Is she someone important?" I talk to get her near and I sees that she quickly walked over and put her hands on my head.

When she did that I saw her eyes glow a little blue, the damage she doing to my felt like a hammer bashing on my skull. I was trying to fight back what's she was doing when I look up.

"Here, you need to remember before, we head out. " She said to me as I was thinking.

" I'm going nowhere with you." I look at her before looking around at something that amazes me.

"Well you're going to and you have no choice. You're saving a part of the future. Well, part, I mean someone life and mines. " She briefly summarizes, what I was doing in that apartment. While she was talking I was looking all around me, it was colored, the more I see the more some of my flashback keep coming.

"What is this? Where am I? Am I high or drunk? " I asked myself, but the moment when I said drunk, I saw something that gleams showing a little portal

"Ah, you remember something, about time because I was getting bored. Plus your not high, you don't do drugs, never do drugs. Shall we?" Jackie asked me and gave a little smile. I was confused, then I regain something painful, that gave my brain a small but affected Migraine. When I open my eyes she was looking at me.

" Oh yeah, you get some migraine, then and now. " When it was done I was trying to follow what she was saying before she pulled me.

" What the... oww."

I felt that pain when I noticed red or yellow sand and I, on the ground. I looked up slowly and I see we're in Zambesi, I got up saw Jackie near a tree on her phone. " You know you didn't have to use violence to grab me."

"Huh, oh yeah, you took to long to come," I see Jackie looked up at her phone, she put it away and grab my necklaces and hand it to me, while I'm still on the ground. " I know, but there no fun in that."

I grab my necklace from her and put it on my neck, I try to escape but touching it and spirit something strong, before getting an another headache. The pain felt like I was in a dimension was a portrait of me and a group of people but I pay attention to the signing of the photo was saying, Project. Then one step made me back to reality, I swear the headache are killing me, I glance at Jackie to see what she was doing and I saw she was walking slowly trying to overhear about what happing. When she heard something she gave me a signal to come over gently.

" How many more." I said as Jackie quickly gave me an shh.

" Quiet, you need to pay attention." She told me, I was trying to channel an animal with good hearing but she grabs my hand and pulled me near the Bush. "No need for animals bull crap."

I nodded and try to listen and see what she was pointing at and I saw something that shocked me. It was me walking down the river with someone, the moment I saw him more flashback keep developing and headaches. But one flashback made it felt real, like what I saw is was I actually observing and remembering.

* * *

**_Flashback/ No one pov_ **

_"So you guys came back, why?" Amaya question Mick before she continued walking, she was shocked that the team had visited her. Mick and Amaya were walking near the river, they were talking about how the team need Amaya back just for the aberration. "It just one aberration, what does it have to do with me?"_

_"Huh, " He glancs up at her but not looking her in the eye. "I don't know, but Sara yell at me to bring you back here so yeah." Mick said from Amaya question as they keep walking. Mick looked at her, he was looking at what she was wearing, all he saw her in a red t-shirt and some black pants._

_"If you're here, then we're everybody else? Nate? Ray? Sara? Didn't they come?" She questions him as she was looking at the river, Mick told her she had to leave until the aberration is over but she didn't want to leave, unless she have to. Amaya looked at Mick who was staring down, she could tell something went wrong. "What went wrong?"_

_Mick heard the worry in her voice, he looked at her and he saw she was a little caution about what he have to say._

_"Good or bad? " Mick question._

_"Tell me good?" Amaya answer back but she wasn't sure._

_'Good news that everyone ok, I think."_

_"You think, then what the bad news?" I asked again._

_Mick answer as quickly as he can but she saw something in the bushes but is was just a little animal. "Bad news that your the aberration and that it have to do with you."_

_Amaya was look at the word that came from Mick mouth, she looks at her watch and tries to avoid his face but she had to ask. "Why is it me?"_

_"You know you're a grandmother, so that make you a mother."_

_"Yeah, but I don't know who is the father of my daughter which also begin. With the grandfather of the granddaughter, that I have in the future Mick," Amaya put it out there, as she argues with Mick before discussing that should she leave or stay._

_"Exactly." Mick just said that word that made her curl her hands into a fist that took her back enough for her to uncurl them after she took a deep breath._

_"What do you mean by exactly? Mick am I going to die?" Amaya asked him and he nodded that Amaya sighed to get it over with. "Let just head back."_

_"You want to talk about this? " He said but Amaya cut him off before he said another word._

_"We're heading back before I kick your ass in that river. Got that Mick."_

_"You rather die then be safe." Mick put out those words when she heard them, she turned around with her eyes watery._

_"It was two years, two years I can't get back. Because you let go of me."_

_"I had to let go, you said let go."_

_"I didn't mean it, I almost killed you Mick and the rest of the team."_

_"But you didn't, you found the way to control what was happening inside your head." Mick put one of his hands on Amaya cheek, with that feeling Amaya led out one tear._

_She moved away from his hand and walked up the river to head to her village before turning to Mick with was behind her slowly._

_"Answer still no, and I'm going to need you to return that bracelet. "She added as pull out bracelets from her pocket that she got from Mick pocket._

* * *

**_End of Flashback/ Jackie Pov_ **

I saw what Amaya has memorize I could tell she exactly felt it, which is weird because I didn't know my powers could be like that. Anyways when she remember one memory, I think she would remember all of them before I knock her out and that I didn't tell her that I went through most of her mind.

"So, what was the aberration? " Amaya asked me, I was sure I thought she knew this but I guess I was wrong.

"Don't you remember? Just think of something you saw that you can try to regain." I easily said to try to get her memories and when I went through some of it I meant all. I saw that she stole something and took down an alien, so I was kinda proud. She looked at me like she didn't know what to do next, one thing I couldn't tell her that where in the Zambesi, where some more memories are here.

"Just tell me what is it, I don't feel in the mood to remember." I could tell she was still having heart breaking, after what she just saw and a lot of migraines.

"I'm just going to put my hands on your head and make you remember. Got it, good!"

"Wait!! Before you get me to remember my memory's. What is your power?" Amaya question but I didn't hear before I put my hands on her head to recover a lot of things. I realize I made her forget a lot after one hit to the head, the more I try to give, is the more flashback that coming to me and a little part my past of the past two years.

When I saw someone die, I let go of Amaya's head and fall back, when I walked backward, I looked around to see we're in Mari apartment that I broke into for safety away from the feds. Amaya just woke up, she was huff and puffing and she was trying to breathe, I could tell what she saw everything that happens. She stared at me and she was mad, she was about to break the chair to get free but I can't lose a hostage on my first try.

"What the hell did you do!?! " She yelled at me.

" I saw a lot of things, that what I did!" I shouted back at her, the next moment I gain a headache. It was strong but I could tell it was something trying to call or get me, I ran to the kitchen, open the pantry and grab a container of Advil and swallow two pills.

" You had something to help with the headache but you wouldn't give me one?" I gave her a face and try to help her out with the chair.

" If you escape, I will burn something that matter. Anyway go to the room and change we're going to the store. Why? The reason is that we need supplies for the long adventures."

"How long is it? " Amaya asked me.

"How long is what? What you mean, the trip or the journey?"

"Both and their the same" She scolded before looking at me and went to change. I'm pretty sure that she going to jump out the window.

When she went in, I also went through too, I lock the windows and took any sharp object. Amaya looked at me, I saw something in her that was confusing, but instead, she grabs her outfits and at least tries them on. I sat there until she clear her throat or a little privacy. When she was done, I didn't see Amaya Jiwe from the 1940s or 50s, I saw a regular adult in 21st-century clothing.

When she told me to go, I had to change into something myself, good thing Mari had some spard clothes for me. When I was done changing I saw Amaya trying to put on her boot, she was having a hard time. I gave soft chuckles and I saw she looked me with a deadly glare.

"Let's go, so I can get out of these clothes." That all she said to me and walked out of the door. Man, I have some style.

"So your not a big fan of long clothing. " I said as we walked out well me as Amaya was trying to walk.

"I'm not a big fan of any clothing you pick. I hate these clothes and mostly these shoes." Amaya was wearing a floral Romper with some cute lace high heels boots.

That all she said before I pull up a little portal. I was about to grab her hand and jump through the portal before she stops me. "No, No, No, no more headache, I'm done for the day."

"We're walking or taking a car." She added, Amaya didn't want to portal jump because " _She think she will get some headache from jumping_." God what a baby, how did she survive on the ship with idiots. But I couldn't fight back I need to go the store for some food and thing we need to survive when we travel.

"Fine but your driving." I open a portal jump in it before returning with a set of keys for Amaya to drive. When I gave her the keys she gave a relief, at first I'm little scared because I'm not dying in a car accident. We both walked down to the elevator throughout the building and try a little small talk.

"So after the store, we get something to eat," I spoke to break the tension between me and her. Amaya was just walking, she didn't care about the food she just cares about going back in her timeline. "Hey!" I keep yelling until Amaya turned around and looked at me. She was mad, force to walk in small heels and going somewhere she doesn't want to go.

"I don't want to be here, let's go get some supplies then start the trip so I can be with them." She scowled at me as we both walked inside the elevator. I hit the bottom button when just was fully in the room with Amaya.

"Well If you want you to die, knock yourself out, but if you die, your daughter, your son, and your granddaughters won't be born and I won't probably be here. So stop acting like a baby, do you need French fries? Yes, you do, French fries for the Prisoner. How you feel about dat sweetcheeks?" I rose my voice loud enough for her to actually hear it and listen. I was pissed that I supposedly kidnapped her and for her to be with me.

"I know, I can't die that doesn't mean, you have the rights, to go through my mind. " she was kinda right with that, the tone she was speaking in was like she could start a mass murder without even noticing it. But Amaya to the good of a lady to even start murder, that when I realized that when I thought of death. I saw a darkness in her, that she buried but never open, it and feeling she hasn't open because most of her life she wanted to be the hero.

I ignore the comment and waited there until the elevator stop at the garage. When it stops, it open and we walk to the farthest car away from the other because Mari loved to get away from people so they wouldn't scratch her car. The more we walked is the more I hear Amaya shoe click clock a lot, during her shoes clicking I thought I heard someone's behind us. When I turned around I saw a little vision of something but it glitchy and it wasn't real. I keep staring at it before heard a honk coming from the car, it was Amaya who was in a fast ready.

"By the way, we're listing to my music." Quickly as I said when I join the passenger seat and buckle my seatbelt.

"Wait for wha...at " She was still confused but she got along with it and put the keys in the car. When she did that she just sits there and looked a little lost, I looked at her and smiled a little bit and I asked her.

"Do you know how to drive a car?" I laugh a little bit when I remember she drove a car from the 1950s. I bit my lip so she wouldn't think I'll know, she saw that I have a seatbelt, so she did that same thing and put her hands on the wheel to drive.

" I know how to drive a car it the same like a jet." She gave a weak small but she was still lost. Until I gave her little look and she admitted that she can't drive a car from the 21st century. "Ok, I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

A small chuckle is all I did as I put the radio on, but since the music was boring as hell, I hooked the Bluetooth.

When I was on the Bluetooth I search my Spotify music and scroll down while adjusting my flannel shirt, on my waist. When I've got done fixing my shirt, Amaya looked at me and she was still confused until she asked for a small favor.

"Can you.... give me some memories about driving?" She asked and wasn't sure.

" I thought if I mess with your head you'll kill me. " I'm smirks and put some memories of me driving and put into Amaya's head. When I was done, she was quickly up and start the engine.

"Just go, don't kill me." I click the song, I finally pick out. It was CRZY by

Kehlani, when it started, I'm in the mood to listen while we're still in the garage taking so many turns.

_Crazy-I go, I go, I go, I go_

We finally got out of the garage and started driving to the nearest target, Amaya looked around to see we're going. She look at me in sympathy and then I realize she don't know where to go, so I quickly give her some memories to Target. When I give her some memories of Target. We finally got out of the garage and started driving to the nearest target. I remember something, remembering something is all I do in life, I guess, when we were driving I was still listening to music and she was just sitting there bored until the green light.

_Everything I do, I do it with a passion_

The green light turns on and she hit the gas pedal, when Amaya was driving, I was on the phone. I was looking up what I miss when I was gone, I saw on my facebook that someone start dating and a fight started but it the 21st century what else is new.

_If I gotta be a bitch, I'mma be a bad one_

"Did this just said bitch?" Amaya questions me, I look at her and her eyes were on the road but I can tell she was also listing since there nothing better to do. 

_I'm AI with the designs, du-ragging_

"Shh, I 'm trying to listen." I shut her up I didn't feel like talking, to be honest. After our elevator talk, I more thought she will be piss.

_Bounce back game two, why we talkin' practice? Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"I'm trying to have a conversation," Amaya growled at me

_Pull up score when I want to, Best thing next to Heaven_

" Lies, you hate me. Do you need Jesus? " I asked her, which made her laugh.

_They be tryna count me out though_  
_I'm just countin', countin' blessins_

"I'm good, tell me when to turn?" She questions.

_A real woman 'bout her paper, Niggas don't know where I came from, Why I really really came up?_

"Go straight one more time, then turn right."

_You never could say I'm backing, All this shit I've been through, And it made me more of an assassin_

It was near the chorus and I'm about to do my dance every time I hear those words.

_I kill 'em, I kill 'em, I kill 'em with compassion, And baby, if they askin'_

"I'm sorry." I said before Amaya look at me then heard a loud honk then she turn back on the right lane.

"Sorry for what?" She quickly questions.

"This." I smirked and turn the volume louder.

_Tell 'em, tell 'em, tell 'em, tell 'em  
I go, I go, I go, I go, crazy, crazy_

When I heard the hook or Chorus I followed the lyrics and dance to them.

_I go, I go, I go, I go crazy, crazy_

Amaya looked at me like I was crazy because I am. Smiles is all I can get her to laugh and smile back in return, we got to the parking lots and the gate block our paths.

_Live for the challenge, only make me stronger_

She saw an black small box, Amaya have to stop to get a ticket but she didn't know that.

"Push the button."

_One more reason to turn up on 'em  
I go, I go, I go, I go crazy, crazy_

So that what she did, when a saw something white go out I told her to get the tickets, after that the red and white lines release up and out of the way so she can drive.

"Ok now park and I'll deal with this tickets." I took the ticket out of her hand and so she can found a place to park.

I turn off the music, unhooked my phone and my seatbelt. Amaya found a close place to park near the store and so we got out. 

 

 


	2. Looking Like A Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Jacqueline are at Target getting supplies and talking before the main mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is where you meets two of the people who wanted hep in the past btw they are doppelganger.

**_Amaya Pov_ ** ****

I keep on walking until we got through the door, it automatically opens by itself when we were near the door. I put one foot through the door to see if it any traps before seeing Jacqueline looking at me dumb.

"What?" I said, " You do know I'm always precautions.

"Oh, it's nothing, other than seeing you acting like you never saw this." She said to me and walked through the door and inside the store getting a cart.

I walked my whole body through the door seeing if it will kill me. It did not I walk near Jacqueline, she was looking at the menu at a store called Starbucks.

"Tell me how long you ever travel to the 21st century? " She asked still looking at the menu.

"I travel once or twice, but I remember of an being an assassin for the time. Which was a mess and bloody? " I was trying to see what she was looking at while answering her question.

"You want Coffee?" She asked another question.

"Sure but shouldn't we do something other than drinking coffee. We came here for supplies, not refreshments." I pointed to the whole store and Jacqueline was still looking at a Starbucks menu I guess.

"Relax, geez, you do need coffee." She walked up to the cashier who was taking the order. "You coming or not."

I couldn't be left alone in a place I don't know that much, while I and Jacqueline were in the car she told that we were in Keystone not in Central City or Star city. Where I know most of the places, I overheard time travel and 1942 from Jacqueline and me unwilling rush over there and cover her mouth, trying to keep the hero's secret.

"Damn, you didn't need to be Extra," the cashier said while Jacqueline took my hands off her mouth.

"She knows about the superheroes thingy." It all that Jacqueline said before ordering her beverage.

"Don't worry about her, the best friend you better have my order. How much by the way? " She added and asked the cashier or her best friend?

"What am I getting?" After that, I heard her sigh and put her hand on her head. "I'll wait then."

" $14.78. Do you want the wafer with it? " Cashiers asked

"Gurl your already know."

"Damn right."

Jacqueline hand the money to her friend, cashier or whatever her name is, the money and she walked away to the other counter.

"You're getting some Chocolate Mocha, be careful it hot." The cashier said as went and make the drinks. When she was done she hand Jacqueline her coffee and mines.

"Thanks...." I didn't know her name until she said it to stop the small little tension.

"Pierce, Jennifer Pierce." She said as she took a sip of Jacqueline drink.

"Well thank you Jennifer, but I and Jacqueline must be heading out like now." I quickly said before I see Jennifer spit out of what she had in her mouth in Jacqueline drink.

"Dude, what the hell!" I heard Jacqueline yell from her voice at Jennifer.

"I'm sorry, but last time I said your full name you made me fall on my ass for a whole week." She explains

"Yeah so, but that doesn't give you the right to spit in my drink, I pay for that."

"Yeah, but I made it."

"Still I don't want your dirty STD "

Jacqueline said as she threw her a drink in the trash.

"Bitch, I don't have STD" She get a cup nearest to her and took out a marker and wrote something on it. "I'm going to make you another one" Jennifer admitted as she walked off.

I was standing there with a cup of a hot beverage in my hand. Ready to go somewhere then standing between a teenage girl and a Starbucks Cashier arguing. They world I see it now it mess up because of today generation.

"Can we get going, I was mostly kidnapped." Trying to get out of an awkward conversation, that when I see Jennifer laughing at me. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know."

"She thinking something dirty and mess up weird." Jacqueline answer the question that Jennifer couldn't.

"How did you know that?" She asked "Like figure that out like fast."

"Oh yeah, my power is to go telepathic vibe, where I know everything in your head and shot waves of frequency." She explained how she knew what inside Jennifer head, that made me think what else she knew. "I can travel through places tho."

"Why don't you travel the reason why you here." That what Jennifer said before heading back to work. " Oh have fun and I wish you die"

" Thank you, like I hope you die on your next fight too." Jacqueline smile and we head into the store.

The dieing was still in my head, I looked at Jacqueline who head was the other way. Then all of a sudden her phone was ringing, she checks and I saw a disappointing face.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Almost out of time." She answered. She took my hand and a cart to clothing area. " We need to pick some tank tops, some shorts, a little teddy bear and a bag of takis."

" What the hell we needs those for supples?" I asked again,

I think every mintues, why the hell am I here.

" There not for me, there for someone who doesn't have a lot of things we have." She quicky explain.

Jacqueline ran with the cart, the one she took earlier, then got on it for more speed. She had to stop at least twice because of the people who work here said if they see her do it again, she has to get kick out. We're just looking through clothing until some random lady took what we had, which was a black tank top, out of our cart. I looked at her and she quickly put it away, with that I got a giggle, from Jacqueline, she put more t-shirt in the car.

" Do you even have money for this?" I was being skeptical, I knew her for a while but can see she a bad one.

"I do, well some of it." She said as I scroll the cart down the store seeing a coffee aisle. "By the way, don't turn around."

then I require another headache but this one is a real.

* * *

 

**_**Small Flashback/ Wally Pov** _ **

Two soldiers patrolling and one is arguing about the cold because they are in the middle of the Arctic Ocean.

" Christ is it cold or what? " Scott said to his partner Matthew while walking outside guarding and watching it out.

" Uh huh, " Matthew said because he hardly cares and doesn't give a damn he just wants to get it over with.

" How cold do you think it is? It has to be at least below freezing, right? " Scott question him.

" Well, there's ice. So, yeah. Freezing. " He easily replied, he really was a force to listen to this.

" Patrolling in the ice. Give me a fucking break. You know who doesn't have to patrol in the middle of the night, in the ice? " He rudely asked.

" I'm sure you'll tell me but who? " Matthew said in return.

" Jackson. I bet Jackson is sleeping right now, in his rack, with his big fucking peanut on a soft pillow. " Scott mad and he doesn't want to hear it.

" Yep, that's Jackson." Matthew walked around near the edge checking guard.

" You know I had terminal duty 8 weeks straight? 8 weeks man!"

Matthew hears Scott complaining ready to get his shift over with.

" Well lucky you. that's great"

" I make one comment to the CO to Jackson and the next thing you know I'm out on patrol," Scott told Matthew but he didn't notice that he was suddenly pulled up from his neck is a rope.

" Then Jackson gets my next terminal duty. And I get to freeze my ass off out here with..." He turns to see Matthew but he didn't.

" Matthew? Come on Matthew. Hey, where are ya?" Scott walked around, he pulled out his pistol to look for him.

" Matthew. Stop messing around Matt Matt? "

" Yeah, in here. Thought I heard something. " Is what Scott heard and that he put his gun away.

"Whatcha hear, a ghost?"

Scott chuckles to himself and walks in the room. He looks down and sees a pool of blood. He looks up and sees Matthew hanging from above, dead.

Scott look in front of him seeing a man in red and Yellow with a smug.

He was using a voice modulator to sound like Matthew.

" Yeah, You could say something like that." I smile then hits Scott in the stomach then the neck and knocks him over the platform, causing him to fall to his death in the frozen water.

"Hey we clear?" I questions on my com which is connected to my sister who is hiding in high ground platform for cover.

" Yes Wally you're clear but watch your corners. This smoke is good for cover but it's playing hell with my thermals. And the cold is not helping. Hurry the hell up." Iris said to her brother as she looked through her sniper gun.

"What's the time" I questions her.

" Don't worry about the time. Worry about the objective. Next patrol is in a couples of seconds. " She answered my question which wasn't a answer at all.

"Huh, I'll be gone before that in a flash." I give small chuckles which made Iris yelled in my ear.

"Ok, whatever bro, slow it down by the way Wally. Set your motion trackers. " She told me but just wasn't going to that it takes to long.

I thought as I jump down onto a soldier's back and killing him in the process; taking his weapon to check my surrounding then throwing it into the ocean.

"Takes too long and 242 killed in counting."

" Getting caught takes to long too. Set your god damn trackers." Iris yells before I could enter the building, sneaking through.

"Wally! I do not have my eyes in there. I can't be your eyes if I can't see." She said over the radio or com. "

If your going to do it in a flash then set you, trackers."

"Just trust me, sis, I got this," I spoke before sneaking to the main frame away from the guards.

" Wallace, talk to me." Iris whisper on the radio.

" Not now Iris. I see the mission, going to put the transfer. " I quickly speed through the walked to the main frame and insert the data card and receive files.

" While it's loading set your goddamn tracker. There's bound to be some..." She stops when she saw something coming Wally way. "Wally I've got something on thermal. Two small dots." She said on the Radio

" Come on, Come on " Ready to get out. And my heart was racing.

" Wally Check your six! I think something's in there. " Iris said to me

With that command I turn around with a pistol pointed at a soldier carrying two cups of coffee. The soldier notices an alarm lever next to him.

"Don't even think about it, man," I said slowly so he understands but after swerving his head at me and the alarm, the soldier runs to the alarm. I quickly shoot him, causing the soldier's body to fall towards the alarm anyways. " Aww shit. It's about to get loud." I ran with my speed closed door to join with my sister.

* * *

 

**_**End of Flashback / Jacqueline pov** _ **

"Heyyy, Amaya you there?" I wave my hand in front of her face trying to bring her back to normal. "Hellooo"

"Huh, what, sorry, what happens?" She asked me, I was saying this she must have been zone out for a while.

"We're shopping and trying to hurry so we can have a trip," I explain and put more food in the cart.

I walked around seeing things she will like. It was kinda easy because she doesn't have this where she from. I saw design pillow, which was a unicorn, I stop when we hit the coffee section and it was packed with an espresso bean. I know what to get but I didn't know which one was it.

"Which one do you think it is," I asked Amaya who was bored out of her mind looked up.

"What did you see?" I asked another quipped up.

"Who Iris and Wally?" She Answered with another question. This is going to take all day. "I over heard their names on a radio."

"I'll tell you later. Now, which is better?" I point to the cocoa bean in front of me, there were many flavors, but I only need two. " Black roast or easy way to make coffee to buy?"

"Easy way andd.." She turned around to see to people checking her out when they saw her face they immediately look away to continue shopping. "Why they looking at me?"

Her head titled to the right to with a face saying I have to give out an answer. So I use my power and look dead straight in their eyes like I'm a witch and I will kill you. In their minds, they saw Amaya hot and thought she was my mother. I quickly threw up inside and look at her, then look at them to yell.

"She not my mother!!" That gotten a lot of looks from people but I just hardly care. "Anyways you think she likes vanilla?"

"How they come up that I'm your mother?" She questions me with the same look, it death threatened and happy at the same times. "Is it the outfit you gave me because I'm in a flower dress!"

"Okay, they think you look hot." Her mind open more, to me I really just stay normal but now I just want to stop it.

"I hate your clothing ideas." She pointed out and grab the rest of the coffee I was holding, in the cart then headed out the aisle.

"So next we need he teddy bears."

"Why do she need these?" She asked and pull up a DVD of KC undercover.

"She doesn't have a lot of things where she from. If we hand her this gift then she will help us." I put the DVD down in the cart and goes to the toys area.

"But still she can go to the store. Like she can drive right?" She asked as she pushed the cart farther away from the people that staring at her.

"Yeah she can, but her earth really sucks."

The minutes I said Earth she stop immediately and froze. I curse myself knowing she about to freak out and more questions.

"Okay, you said earth? Where the hell is we going!!!" Amaya yelled in the store which got everyone attention. "Mind your business okay."

She basically yells that everyone which made them scared to turn around. Amaya gave an another face which almost about to shit my face, but not actually, and cry. But just had to keep strong before I actually had to tell her the truth.

"Now you stay here while I go to the candy and earplugs. Try to get a cute bear or fun products." I said trying to get away from her for a few minutes but she stops me.

"You staying with me because I realize I just remember most of my life. It was with you, and mainly you." She said and I just sighed and give up.

"Fine but that all I can give you, Boss," I said and I felt that I gave up trying to get away from the dark Amaya, but I was wrong it, came to hunt her.

"Wait, I'm sorry now let get this over with. First, mind telling why more men keep staring at my ass?" She apologizes for a question.

"You looking for a snack, that why they are staring at you."

"A snack?" She was confused "Like the food people eat?"

"Yep, people what to eat you up because I pick out that dress, which shows most of your legs."

"Lovely, very nice." I heard the sarcastic in her voice. Amaya wanted to beat the hell out of me but she in the 21st century where child abuse is wrong.

"We're going to leave in a few minutes because they are actually showing rudeness to ladies by staring at your ass. Wanna go?" I said and she smiles first time she nice to me then killing me.

Amaya and I got all we need then headed out to the car. She drove okay, this time, and not getting me killed but she did yell at a car so never mind. When I was ready to travel easy to my apartment, so I can unload the car, the door was open and mostly all the stuff is everywhere. I walked through halfway then Amaya walked through the door surprised.

"Who is the women anyways and why does she live in another earth....." She walked in seeing everything on the floor and the food was gone when she went to the fridge.

"Food all went that means," I said to indicate that I know someone that did this.

"Lucas," We said in unison. "What"

We look at each other than left to do our own things. I had to clean up the place before Mari kill me when she back from her trip of designing.

"Why would he do this?" With that question, Amaya fell and I quickly ran to her he eyes was glowing blue which she was remember something she did what she didn't hear.

* * *

 

_**Flashback/ No One Pov** _

The body hits the alarm and it begins to make a loud noise which made Iris West and Wally West life on the line because of he just careless.

"I'm on my way," Iris said as I jump down the high platform down to push and smashes two soldier's heads together.

" Meet me at the getaway point." She added then continue running closers to my brother.

" Roger. Might need a minute. " Wally said as I can hear the gunshot from his direction.

Wally speed past three guards & quickly executes them. He jumps off a platform and is soon cornered by three more soldiers. Wally fires at them, runs forward, kicking two backward and shooting one in the head. He punches one of the last soldiers and breaks his leg. He also tosses him towards the other soldier and kicks the soldier in the face, smashing in a locker. Wally, then again, becomes surrounded, until Iris appears, firing sniper. Iris fires her gun right into a soldier's stomach.

"Shotgun!" Wally yells that got Iris cocks the shotgun, then threw it to Wally. "Catch" Iris said before Wally catches the shotgun and kills a soldier with it with an easy word. "Thanks"

Iris and Wally continue to move and take cover from the sniper that shot far ahead.

"Sniper! Top of that building!" Wally behind of poles for cover same as Iris.

"Switch on my mark. Sync?" Iris gave an order to head out of here.

"Sync "

"Mark "

They switch position as Wally gave a dead body so the sniper shot not hitting Wally.

"Moving!"

"Go go go!"

Wally runs to the building where the sniper is, using the body as a shield.

"Watch your left!"

Iris shoots down the sniper along with many other soldiers.

"Get the door, I'll hold them off."

"Too late, we're good."

The two pass through the door and run to the landing pad, executing every soldier in their way.

"Switch"

Iris takes control by kicking in in the shin pushing him back and shooting five soldiers in a row. Then Wally jumps over Iris kicking the one who blocks the bullet and shooting them.

"Move!" Wally said before seeing they reach the landing pad, and then notice the soldiers surrounding them.

"Oh come on" He added.

"Attention assholes, stand down you're surrounded. Give us the data file now!" The announcer said holding a machinery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing of Iris and Wally mission won't update in a few days because of testing.


	3. Son of a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mission and something i never thought will happen.

 

* * *

  _As they were monitoring the mission, all they see on the big screen where red on Iris and Wally tag. That mean there in some deep trouble and call for extraction._

_"Sir the situation is critical. Should we do something?"The Operator said to the Director who made an easy direction._

_"Yes. Send her in. "_

_"Roger that. Come in Number One, Number One you are green." The Operator called to her for extraction._

_"Also Activate failsafe." He put out there._

_"Copy sir. proceeds_

_After that talk with the operator and the director, it goes back to mission with the data files. Seeing Iris and Wally surround by an army all wanted the files._

_"Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire," Iris said getting back to back with Wally._

_"Eh, think I could take about 50 of 'em. I have a total of 256 killed. How 'bout you?"_

_"How about you save your jokes until we get out of this or not."_

_"Where the hell is extraction?!" Wally yelled ready to fight and kill them._

_The Demo Man with soldiers standing behind him. They're all aiming at Wally and Iris._

_"Attention assholes, stand down! You're surrounded! Give us the data file now! You will be taken into custody! We can do this the easy way or the hard way! There is no escape, neither so give us the damn data file!"_

_"Number One"/ Agent Jiwe, sneaks behind the soldiers, camouflaged in the background. She then attacks the soldiers by summoning a gorilla and kicking the soldiers away from the turret. She then grabs the turret and shoots a support beam, causing the platform, and the soldiers standing on it, to fall._

_" Get down! " Wally said to his sister and speed through a couple of people. He covers her with his body to shield her. The two then get up and look at Amaya attacking the soldiers._

_"Son of a bitch," Iris Said as she sees Amaya pushing the heck of a guy._

_"Whats going on?" Wally question when he saw her sister looking up._

_" It's her. " She shows Wally, Amaya and they upset._

_" What? What's she doing here? " He pissed._

_Amaya kicks the turret to spin around then jump to Iris and Wally._

_"Okay my turn, " She said as she summons cheetahs. She proceeds to kill soldiers by a few kick, elbow, breaking their back and throwing some of the ledges._

_While they were killing soldiers, some people was talking or arguing about their rifles._

_" Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Oh, yes! A rifle! " An unknown soldiers said as he crawls then pick up a gun and start shooting._

_" Uh, hey man. Uh, I hate to bother you but I think that's my rifle you're holding. " Unknow soldiers 2 said to him._

_" What the hell are you talking about? Just grab any rifle! Like look at that, there is seriously a pile of rifles... " Trying to live with a stupids conversation._

_" No, that's my good luck rifle. That's the one I sleep with every night, " he argues back._

_"Are you kidding me, man?! " Unknow soldiers said before Wally kick them off the platform. Then the Demo man gets back on his turret and aims it at Wally._

_" Wally, look out! " Iris said before pushing him out the way and taking shots, several times in the chest and shoulder. " Iris! No! "_

_Amaya took a gun and start aiming at the turret then grab her grappling hook at the turret. The turret fires beneath him, collapsing the catwalk beneath them. Most of the soldiers fall, but the Demo Man falls on a ledge jutting out under the catwalk and attempts to get up. Wally is seen helping Iris walk because of her healing unit._

_"I got you. Move." Wally said as she carefully put Iris near the railing. The brother and sister then both fire their weapons at the remaining soldiers._

_"Come in, direct! We have wounded, you need to get us out of here right now!" Wally said on his com while still shooting._

_" Come on you two. We're leaving. " Amaya said as she tosses herself, Iris, and Wally over the edge and they land on the roof of a pelican. "Sorry about the mess, fellas."_

_"The package is secure. Everybody on board." She added when she went down the ladder and the pelican drove off and climbs into the co-pilot's seat._

_"Somebody call for a ride?" Alex said as she driving the ship._

_"You're late," Amaya said to her and Alex just laugh._

_"Ah well, you can take it out of my tip"_

_As they leave the base explodes behind them._

* * *

**_Flashback/Mick Pov_ **

_"Nice shot. Hit him again, Haircut." I said to haircut as he was throwing more shot at Pretty who was blocking the hits._

_"Still doesn't hurt. " Pretty said as walked off during his sparring with Haircut._

_We were in the middle of nowhere with the wave riders down and no power because of that latest thing that happens over a week ago. I got up about to head to my bunk I saw the kid right need it._

_"Hey kid why aren't you with the professor? " I asked him because he so posted somewhere with Sara._

_" I not going anywhere but I do have to ask is why this note is in your room? " He pulls up a note that was so important that I had to push him my bunker._

_"Amaya wrote to me a couple of months before she was gone. " I explain to him and his face was shocked._

_"I read it, she was having bad dreams and she didn't tell the team but she told you," Jax said as he gave me the note._

_"Don't tell them, Amaya doesn't want them to find her that was the main story. " I grab the note from the kid and he walked off. I let out a breath knowing that she want what she wanted._

* * *

**_Gypsy Pov_ **

I was sitting on the couch watching when I heard a door bell. I walked to the door seeing someone that I will never see again. It left me speechless but in her eyes it seem they she here for a reason against the travel law. 

" Holy shit! " I saw Amaya and I thought she was dead. I was breathless. "How, how did you get here? "

" By me! " I saw JJ push Amaya into the door which she fell on me which also made JJ fell.

" That hurt my back and my knee," Amaya said as she got up and help me and JJ up. " We're here because of her." She points to JJ and I was piss because she couldn't go get me killed.

" You know you not so pose to be here. The law said no inter-dimension travel. How your here? " I asked JJ who was looking around my Apartment.

"I sneak into Star labs and went through a travels portals thingy." She said as Amaya join the conversation.

" I was forced to be here " Amaya raise her hand and I honestly thought she was dead. " She said there an adventure and I need my memories back."

They explain why this here but I can't help them. It against the law and it can get me killed. I'm no going for the risk for my life just for women who I thought was dead and rebellion teenagers. When they saw my face, JJ pulls up a few object that took my mind off of everything.

"Coffee!! What do you want?" I gave up my moral right to the law for coffee, I feel weak. She pointed to Amaya who needed help but the last thing I saw was Amaya dead and she hated me, how can I help her. "You don't need me to help her regain her memory."

"No coffee until you help because I can't give her memories that I wasn't part off." JJ took the coffee away from me and put it on the counter near Amaya. "Anyways we need your help with the main reason we put here."

"Which is?" I asked and took the teddy bear in found in the bag and put them on the couch.

" My granddaughter apartment was rob or more case vandalize for finding something," Amaya said and she remembered some of it but they're more she needs to know but some she couldn't. "Lucas was the one who broke in, we just need to know why."

The name Lucas made me speechless again, he was someone you need to get away from but a softie for food. "The mercenary Lucas, the one Amaya threw in the shattering building wit--"

"Shattered what now?" Amaya cut Cynthia off with a question and a spit of her coffee on my countertop.

"Oh yeah, the mission where we also jump off the building. That was scary as hell." JJ spoke from the fridge looking for my apartment and grab a beer bottle. "Leaderboard is one of the things that ended Destruam, Amaya memories."

With that word, Amaya felt pain again as I saw her put one hand in her hand and fell down. She was knock out the next minutes so I knew she was trying to live her life over two years.

"What did she last remember?" I asked JJ and she opens her bottle and hands it to me and I gladly took it.

"It was your first mission."

" the fragments?" I asked again which get a no from her but a yes to my final answer. "Data files."

"Iris and Wally mission then the leader board switch Iris to 4th then Wally to 5th. "

"And Amaya still at number one."

"Yeah, long night. " I and her cheer and drink put off our beers.

* * *

**_Amaya Pov_ **

_"Incoming transmission." Said, Alex, as she was driving the pelican._

_"I got it, this is vehicle Alex Danvers,  go for secure," I said to my radio com._

_" Secure, hello Agent Jiwe. " The Computer Gideon spoke to me._

_" Good morning, Gideon. Nice to hear your voice."_

_"Is this a bad time? You sound, occupied."_

_"The LZ got a little... hot. We may be late for the rendezvous, but we'll get there. Don't leave without us."_

_"Understood, it sounds like the Director was right to send you along to assist the teams. "_

_"Seems that way, can't say everyone on board feels the same." I smile at the comments from Gideon and continue our conversation._

_"All Agents accounted for, excellent work."_

_"Gideon,  I see a blank spot in the head count. Please verify? " I asked, I knew something was up but couldn't see it right._

_" We will see you at the rendezvous, Agent Jiwe. Fly safe, and have a nice day" She chose to skip that question and so I continue with the rest of the mission._

_"Roger that, Amaya out. Wally, check our six?" I request an answer from him with no enemies but I was wrong._

_"skeptical got a company back here. Make that bomber pilot." He answered seeing outside the small window._

_"Who are your friends?" Alex said as she drove the Pelican carefully as she can._

_"Who are your friends?" I said then one hit us directly with a missile but zero damage._

_"They seem nice." She said to me as another missile target us again. Then Alex maneuvers around them away from the other Jets._

_"Nice moves, firing missiles. " Amaya start fires the missiles, but the Jets evade them with ease._

_"Can't you get us out of here?!" Wally yells trying to on from all the moving._

_"I'm working on it." Alex scolded at Wally then the locks on light begins beeping._

_"What's that noise?" Wally asked_

_"They have missile lock."_

_"That's bad."_

_"Yeah, that's bad." To the look of me, Alex quite seems done with Wally agreement._

_"Take evasive maneuvers!" Wally still holding on and seeing Iris laying on a seat with the bullet still in her while I was in the co-pilot seat watching and listening to the whole thing._

_"I'm trying."_

_"Well, try harder! My sister is still hurt out!" He practically yells which got Alex mad and made her questions her judgment in life._

_"Hey, Wally? Do me a favor, would ya?" Alex asked then she seals the door to the loading dock._

_"You stupid bitch!" He response and went to check on his sister to see if she was okay then he start flying around through the camera. "I hate flying!"_

_"Releasing flares." She fires off flares to deter the missiles but still ends up getting hit._

_I saw, Wally is thrown around the loading bay and is knocked out. Iris begins regaining consciousness seeing her brother sleeping._

_"Hey, everyone holds on back there. Things are gonna get a little um..." Seeing Alex, she looking at the main control and the course above us._

_"Bumpy?" I quipped up._

_"Yeah, well I was gonna say crashy, but bumpy works." She said as she flies the Pelican into an ice canyon to try and avoid the Jets' missiles, to a bit of success._

_"Countermeasures drained. Iris, get moving. I'm clearing you for equipment usage." I said to Iris who was slowly helping her brother into the seats._

_"Whatever you're gonna do back there, do it fast," Alex spoke then head beck to driving a little bumpy._

_"Stay safe, kiddo," Isis said to Wally as she was slowly escalating up the ladder hearing Alex speaking but couldn't hear._

_"Iris, Iris! " Alex yells but no response_

_Iris saw in her eyes on flashing healing malfunction, takes off her tracker and tosses it aside as she climbs the ladder, working her way to the middle of the Pelican._

_"Well, here.... goes... nothin'." Slowly said in her radio she still has I saw The Longswords fire off another volley of missiles, but are blocked off when Iris activates her bubble shield. The Pelican then starts heading downward towards the ocean._

_"Pull up, pull up!" I was pulling the Pelican up. Then it manages to get balanced before crashing into the ocean I was a relief when we survive. Then I saw the rendezvous light begins flashing._

_"There's the rendezvous point, if we're gonna make it, you better punch it,"I said to Alex and her idea was to dodge what was coming out from the rendezvous. "Whoa!"_

_Iris drops back into the loading bay in a hazardous condition. A yellow beam is shot in the distance, destroying one of the Jets. The clouds begin to clear, revealing the F.B.I Frigate Mother of Invention, which fires off another beam from where the MAC would be, destroying the other fleeing Jets._

_"Mother of Invention, we're inbound." Said, Alex, as she land into the rendezvous._

_"We will have medical personnel waiting for you in the landing bay. Welcome home, Alex Danvers."Gideon converted to Alex and me spoke to Gideon._

_"Thank you, Gideon Good to be home." We landed in the landing bay and open our loading bay so the medical staff can get Iris to the Med-bay._

_I woke Wally up from his seat and he looked up confused and saw that were on the ship and took it seatbelt off. We walked off together then I heard a familiar voice in the landing bay. I smile and look at Wally but he ran fast to see his sister, so it left me and him._

_"The mission always goes well no need to congratulation me Mick" I smile and walked where he was standing, chilling at the entrance, where he took my hand to the cafeteria for food that a way to win for me._

_We walked to the cafeteria where I saw Jacqueline's and Diggle eating and talking about the next mission since they didn't join the one today. The food was salad and omelet for today and I was dying to eat._

_" So what was really the mission? " Mick asked me when we got our food and sat down. "I know it was so poised to be just Iris and Wally._

_"It was but they set the alarm, which sent me to the recuse," I spoke and in response, he took some of my eggs. "You have your own food." I laugh when he was trying to get some of my food but fail._

_"You always saving someone ass and protective of your food." Mick chuckled at me and I smiles, put my hands up like I got caught and I'm guilty._

_"I'm doing whatever I need to finish the mission tho. " I admitted and I saw his eyebrows joined together at my words. I took a bite out of my food, Mick took some M &M out of his pockets._

_I exclaimed and he knew that I love candy and gave a hand full and I ate them. Then I saw Jacqueline who ran over for it with Diggle._

_"Where did you get these? You know the Director don't let us eat candy." Jacqueline asked Mick who was shoving a bunch into his mouth. "Who did you steal it from?"_

_"I didn't steal it, Laurel did" John was shocked from Mick word that the minutes he heard Laurel he stop putting M &Monday in his mouth and look at me. "What? Your surprise._

_I laugh at his skeptical crazy look when he sees something crazy and his eyes mostly pop out._  
_"You lost Diggle?" I smirk and the rest of us laugh._

_"This is something, I never thought she will do." He confessed and we're all were thinking the same things. I was about to gossip but an operator told me that Iris is finishing healing so I have to head to the board room._

_I turn to Mick and Jacqueline, already know that Diggle looking at me I spoke my final word then headed to the boardroom "Duty calls,"_

_"Bye. I save you some M &M later." Mick quipped up._

_"You better!" I yell and I heard his laughed and walked through the motherboard ship and Straight to the boardroom._

* * *

  ** _Jacqueline pov_**

 

I was sitting on the couch with Cynthia or Cindy the way she prefers it. Then she turns the TV while cooking some cup noodles I bought from Target earlier. The channel was on a cartoon and she walked over with two cups and hand one to me.

"So how much was this anyways?" Cindy ask me when she sat by me and relax.

"It was around 50$ but I get a few bucks off because my friends work there," I told her and she nodded and change the channel into something interesting.

"You think it's okay for Amaya to remember everything that happens?" She asked "She went through hell after I came. Even lost someone she loves and cares about because of that fucking board."

"Well, I didn't know she cares about anyone except for Mick. The director took more than her soul, you should join us." I suggested and she sighs, she took my hand of cup noodles.

"I'm trying going without getting me self-killed and these are mines now." After her answer to me, while taking my lunch, I heard a gasp and we turn to the sound seeing Amaya waking up and looking at us confused.

"What you see now, did finish the mission? " I said carefully so she can hear it because she was huffing and puffing still breathing.

" M&M, candy, heading to me the director." She said and I groan in a complaint that she can't remember the full memory. " Iris getting hurt and a guy name Diggle."

"She starting to remember, knock her out and let her remember more so we can continue talking," I mumbled but Amaya spoke up and we had to knock her out after hearing her words. Which was useless and it hell that she talked too much. " I thought you had to work today?"

" I get free days now since the final mission." She shrugged and ate my noodle that she took but I grab a bag of a chip that she wants to eat. " Anyways who left? "

" Just us and Lucas and that we're wanted," I said and she rose an eyebrow. " They after us, Cindy. They want to kill us, all of us."

Cindy shook her head and breath in and out trying to get those years out of her head and so am I but we all did something that killed each other. "Amaya came to you to kill the director but you knock her out then she lost all of her memories."

"Yep, told you it will be a long night and day"

" Someone is going to get hurt, aren't they? She asked me.

" Someone is going to die." I answered, " I just don't know who." 

* * *

  ** _No One Pov_**

_"The data you recovered has pinpointed the location of a are the target for Project Destruam. Outstanding work." The director said to Wally, Amaya and a finish heals Iris but she is still stumbling._

_"Thank you, sir!" They all said in unison and looked at him then the board._

_"Counselor, please update the board." He said and the Counselor did what he was told._

_The counselor updates the board the handheld pad to move Iris up to #4 on the board and Wally down to #5. With that sudden movement, Wally was in shock and took so his unit off._

_" I thought you said the mission was a success, Sir?" Wally angrily said and put his hand on the monitor._

_"One of the mission objectives was stealth. Your carelessness revealed our intention and made our next mission more difficult. They'll be ready for us. Released" The Director said to Wally loud which made him leave mad and punch the keyframe. That broke, it made Amaya look at talk to Iris._

_"Think I should talk to him?" Amaya asked Iris. "Never see him that mad." She also saw how the keyframe also broke off the wall._

_"Maybe we give him a minute." Iris say to reply. "Can you take me to my room? I have to call Barry, he still worries about me getting hurt on this mission."_

_"Sure. So how your guy's relationship? "Iris gave Amaya an eyebrow when they were leaving the boardroom. "Since you join, have yall been fighting or okay with each other?."_

_"Things been different but he loves me your and he's not happy with me here but I doing this for Wally." She explained._

_"Wally wanted to be here but you don't?" Amaya asked._

_"Yeah, but mainly Destruam need both of us or none of us,"_

_"Cool, I was getting M &M from Mick. I can give you some." With that gesture, Iris smiles and look that there at her room._

_"I would love that but I need to rest. I had multiple shots to my chest and shoulders, luckily we have a full suit of armor for the next mission with the Sarcophagus." She said as she walked through her door and straight to her bed._

_"So it must be nice to be in a relationship isn't? " Amaya walked through the door and sat on the bed to talked with Iris._

_Iris took the time to lay down carefully and able to talk at the same time. She was feeling in dark pain because one of the bullets took one near the heart but if it wasn't for the healing unit haven't she wouldn't be dead. Amaya decides yet the same thing, she tries to help her get situated so that she couldn't be in pain for long._

_"We're engaged, but he keeps said thinking that if I go on this mission I not going to make it for the wedding. "_

_"When are your guy's wedding? " Amaya asked Iris._

_"We haven't decided yet."_

_"Oh, so you plan on leaving soon?" She asked another question._

_"Youll miss me? Anyways I'm staying for Wally, he always wants to be the hero of the story." Iris said as she turns to Amaya who was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to her._

_Amaya looks at her and smile, she knew one day she going to go and she didn't want to be left alone. She will be the one girl in Destrum, except for JJ but she too young and quite didn't understand how she there. There also Laurel but she been distant lately haven't been happy, but she mainly care about how everyone is going to leave and she will be the last one here._

_"I'm going to miss's everyone it just, what will happen when everyone is done with the mission?" Amaya laid on her back against the wall while sitting on the bed._

_"You have Mick, he been your best friends since the night at the club," Iris said to Amaya, she was fixing her pillow and getting ready to sleep."He going to be with you, hell JJ will join too, she has nothing left."_

_" I guess your right, well I have to get, Mick still is going to give me M &M. I'll let you take your nap. " With that, she got up and head out of Iris room so she can rest for the next mission which is going to happen soon._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment is okay.


	4. Alive And Not A Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I here with another one just saying NATE AND AMAYA ARE NOT DATING IT JUST A WEIRD ADD LOVE TRIANGLE. Enjoy PLUS I DONT REALLY LIKE NATE.

**_No One Pov_ **

" Hello, you awake? " Jackie waves her hand in front of a blackout Amaya sitting on the chair.

With the heard of her voice, she slowly wakes up seeing Gypsy and Jackie in front of her standing with one of them dress in dark black. When her vision wasn't blurry she looks around and sees that she tied up again.

"What the hell is it, with you and rope?" She asks Jackie and her response with a shrug and looks away then Gypsy start talking.

"Sorry, but we try to put you on a chair and you keep falling of starts so I left her tied you," She explain as she took them off. " So I'll be heading out for my job, stay here and don't make noise unless you want to die."

"Wait for what---" Amaya damaged off when she see Gypsy open a portal and jump right into it. "Again I'm forced against my will."

"What will?" Jackie laughs as she tries to help Anaya out but she didn't. "Did you finish the first mission?"

"I did and I like M&M," She said out loud which made Jackie pull out some.

"I stole some, if that, was you thinking." She said as she hands some to Amaya and walked off to the door, which let to ones of the rooms.

Anaya followed her as she walked off to one of the room. When she open it, they both had a weird feeling with chills on your back. Jackie walked into the room and automatic was still thought fell to the ground yelling. Amaya felt the same thing to then she turn around seeing someone with sonic waves pointing at than making them weak.

"We have to get out of the way," Amaya yell to Jackie but she couldn't hear.

"What?!?!" Jacqueline looked at her confuse. "In case you haven't noticed I can't hear you!!!

"I can't hear you too!" She yells back then Jackie opens a random portal and they both jump into it.

They jump into the portal and landed on a table roughly. Jackie had her hand on her stomach and turn to her back. Amaya fell right off the table and looked where she was at, it was a location that she always knew. She put her hand on her hand as she felt a gun to her head, she slowly gets up with the gun aim at her.

"Where the fuck are we?" Jackie question as she was still in pain. She got off the table and seeing the people who got a gun to her head and seeing more people dismayed at them but mostly Amaya. "Justice Society of America. Amaya here your friend's." Jackie snickers and the gun who was holding the gun, commander steel, cocks the gun. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Henry, let go of the gun. Now!"Amaya demand and he didn't listen until a voice pop up.

"Put it down. Henry, Todd." Rex said Jackie and Amaya were in shock, they honest though he was dead.

"Rex, It nice to see yo--" Amaya was cut off by Jackie yelling.

"Holy shit! You're still alive and not a ghost," She pokes him in the chest which made him move away was still thought Henry cocks the gun at her head again. "I getting real sick of this gun."

"Put the gun down please, nice to see you guys again." Amaya gave a weak smile then move the gun Henry had and put it on the table.

"Where we're we" Courtney or Stargirl took her staff out and knock out Jackie and Amaya out and put them in the jail cell.

When they were put in the cell the rest of the JSA had a conversation about what they should do with them. Charles, Dr. Midnight, suggest that they take Jackie to a mental hospital and keep Amaya, because they thought she was held, well prisoner. Obsidian disagree with him, because she told Henry to put the gun down, but he thinks she brainwashed.

"Amaya abandoned us and all of a sudden she back," Courtney spoke up to the rest of the men standing in front of the tv showing Jackie and Amaya sitting in the iron bar. "You think she still one of us?"

"I don't know but we need some answers," Rex said as he walked toward the door to the jail room but stop by Henry.

"Last time we got an answer I found out that I have a grandson. You sure about this?" Henry questions him and him and obsidian, Todd, went to have a chat to the newcomer of today mystery.

During the JSA talk, Amaya and Jackie were having the same thing. Far away from each other, bored out of their mind. "So are they always that formal? Boring." Jackie said everything breaking the silence between them but still killing the mood.

"They're the when the legends came. I mostly hear Courtney saying that Sara was basically flirting with me."

"She flirts with a lot of girls. Did you know that she kiss the girl from what the name? " She was trying to think of the as well snapping her fingers. "She had a horse and a sword."

"Guinevere. That her name I think." Amaya was still in though but she was smiling then it starts to fade away. "Times was fun."

"I know you miss them. So what it really like being so formal?"

"Lots of rules but mostly boring, compare to all of our missions I prefer the Legends even tho I like our danger mission with the explosion."

"Oh yeah, those were cool. Remember the mission with the guy who had the robotic arm."

"No, I don't remember that," Amaya said before she realizes that she remember the legends and more. "You only gave me the memories of what I and you did" She got up and start touching the iron bar Jackie look at her lost but one of the bar open and it shows a key. "Had this just in case someone accidentally walked into the cell."

"Why would someone be dumb enough to walk into a cell?" Jackie was obviously confused at the moment until Amaya open the jail door and they escaped.

"I was dumb enough to be lock into this. It was my first day I was mainly confused about everything in America." Amaya explain as they ran through the hallway trying to get to the main door

They saw Rex and they completely ran a different direction. Until Jackie bump into Courtney, things got heated.

"Come on we have to go." Jackie grabs Amaya hand to avoids fighting with Stargirl. She opens a portal and they both jump through it. "We should be safe but only for a while."

"Why we jump, I needed something so I can remember mostly my life," Amaya yell as she saw that she was in her room. "You been in my room!?!"

"Nope, I don't why we're here. I need food to regenerate my powers" She said as she almost fainted to the ground. "Like now."

"Your power have to regenerate?" She asked Jackie looking for something to help her remember. "There food in the store, so we have to find a way out."

"Yeah," Jackie nose start to bleed but she wipe it away like it was nothing. "We need to hurry."

* * *

**_Sara Pov/Flashback_**

_"Guy's, I think we broke time," I said as I saw dinosaurs roaming L.A. "How can we fixed this?"_

_"Ms.Lance according to my database, it appears we open a wormhole to every direction of time," Gideon said the rest of the team join up around the monitor._

_"Dinosaurs in 2017, I see new things every day." I look at Martin who seems lost at the moment. Hearing Jax comments about dinosaurs and I was done when saw more fly by._

_"So let go to the bar." Everyone looked at Mick with a revulsion and they were not surprised. "We need a time off. After we get rid of the dinosaurs first."_

_"Mick want to get rid of dinosaur whatnot?" I was shocked at his words. "Dinosaurs destroy the fun out of drinking, " he said which made my surprise gave to a frown._

_"I stand corrected." Amaya laugh and Gideon pull up a hologram about the world hold that can bring them back to couples million years ago._

_"How can we put all of them," Amaya pointed to the dinosaurs outside trying to break the wave rider. "I can only handle talking to one."_

_"You can talk to dinosaurs, cool." Jax's face was like a fanboy who saw his favorite hero to me._

_So we came up a plan to trap them in one area like Jurassic park, Nate suggests, it took me a while it spilled them up into groups. Mick and Amaya with me, taking the northern and eastern side. While Ray and Nate take the south side to get velociraptor and Triceratops. Then Firestorm goes to the western side to get any remaining dinosaur to the safety area._

_Nate look at Amaya while she talking and smiling with Mick he felt jealous, I can tell when boys are lonely. "Why don't I go with you guys and Mick can be with Ray." He suggests, he wanted to switch but I need some backup and we're dealing with T-rex._

_"Sorry, But I need them because T-Rex hates fire and Amaya knows, how they can't eat us."He frowns but we had to head out quickly. So we created a divergent, where we use Ray as bait so they can get all the velociraptor in an arena._

_Firestorm created a fire which almost blew us up because Mick love for fire keeps freeing him closer. It took me five minutes to get him away from it when I and Amaya took an hour to get most of the t-rex along together while Mick just use his flamethrower. I overheard Nate yelling on the com which also made Ray yell too._

_"Martin, Jax, have you finish your area yet?" I asked over the com, I saw Amaya talking to some more down with Mick. "Never mind I'll help Nate and Ray, Mick, Amaya you take care of this." They both respond with a nod then saw Amaya chasing after one because of he or her spit in her hair._

_I was heading to the south with a car I stole and drove. The streets were mostly empty, it was more rock piles on top of each other which made the ride very bumpy and crashes. While I was driving I saw someone familiar but I close my eyes and they were gone. When I arrive near Ray, I witness him getting chase other than Nate, I was learning things every day._

* * *

  ** _Jackie Pov_**

I was coughing up blood through my mouth and Amaya is helping me. I'm like shocked because I took her away or let her think that. She was handing me a couple of towels to get blood on, patting me on the back to get all of it out.

"Why are you coughing up like?" Amaya asked concerns, walking around. "Like coughing blood."

I spit out some more and sit back and relax. "It usually doesn't late long." I finish throwing up blood but it took so much that I can hardly move.

I was trying to get up but Amaya told me to sit still, she was getting an aid kit that's she took under her dresser. She pulls up rubbing alcohol and carefully put it on a dry towel. Amaya looks at me then look at the bottom of my shirt which was stain with blood.

"Pull up your shirt, the cut is draining you blood systems." I did what she said, I lift my shirt up and saw there was a little cut but it was open enough to bleed some blood. "This is going to hurt." And it did I was screaming internally then it stop. She wraps a bandage around it and it stung like a birch.

"I swear I'm going to die," killing the happy and nursery mood she giving me with a disproving face. "Joking, you wouldn't let me die. Won't you?"

"I won't, " she answer back by dabbing on the cut on my right upper hip. "I can't your my ride out of here." They're the truth she woulda let me die.

"Great you could of just take a plane home. " I suggested. "Bet you be happy to let me die."

"Broke, wanted and don't know what year it is. The only thing I know that it before 1958 or 56." She explains then add a bandage to my cut so it can heal." Plus, you tattooed on your arm look like the one on my hip."

"The one on your hip is a mark." I sat up and look her in the eye. I was thinking should I tell her the real story about it which is really lame but I don't really want to see a bitch either way. "We all have a different tattoo but it mostly has a meaning for us. "

"You said we and us."

"We. Is the people from you flashback." I told her and all I got was a hug from her then we keep hearing footsteps walk by.

We let go of each other slowly because I was still in pain that I didn't notice before. Overhearing a conversation between Rex and Henry about us. But it was clear enough to hear, mainly I Henry is talking trash about me and want to kill me. Amaya's foot move a little bit with made a small sound, Rex looks at the door then turning the doorknobs. they open the door seeing Amaya and me lying down with blood on the floor.

"Oh my God Amaya are you Okay? " Henry questions her with concerns. While I was hurt and injury.

"I'm fine, Henry you got to help her." She kinda begs explains but she needs me to be safe.

"Oh, sure than when they don't heal me, I'll." I was cut off by me choking on my blood. That rush Amaya to my side, she looks a Rex with a worried look until he agrees to bring me to a hospital so I can regain most of my lost blood.

When all of us got to the hospital the nurse came barging in with a gurney to carry mine to my operating room. I overheard that I needed a blood transfusion, which Amaya automatically volunteer since she knows my blood type. The next hour I was knock out and going into surgery because on my cut that heals kinda fast. And I was laying there seeing Amaya sitting in the chair next to me sleeping.

"Wakey, wakey, sweetheart." I taunt her to wake up spitting and she did. "Was a lot of blood taken?"

"No, I'm okay just little lightheaded." She put it out there and she went to my side. "This is not normal. What wrong?"

It was hard for my to speak since the blood came out of my mouth. "My power is powerful it not adjusted correctly." She was confused, my wording was awful but she saves me to the truth it is. "My powers and this body equal death."

"Oh, that why you been spitting put blood. Your dying, that why you need me to save you and some future." She explains and but her hand on my hand.

"I don't have a long time to finish the main mission."

"What was the main mission?" She asked me

"Well, you made it. I didn't have anything else to do but no have school in a few. Where my phone?" I asked her trying to get up but I couldn't my cut on my hip felt like poison going through your body.

"I have your phone, I took it before they can look through what you had. " she answers my phone questions then pull it out.

"Gypsy should be coming in any minute, I just don't know when." Getting away from the boring tension we had but I know that Amaya wants to know more about what really happen.

So we talked about regular things, like music, hopes and what life could have been. So we talked girly moment's then I fell asleep because she also gave me painkillers. What was shocking that's she gave me a kiss on the forehead and telling me to get better.

"Be a little careful, don't want someone I care about get hurt." It was the care part that made me fell guilty.

"Good night Amaya you need your rest."

"Great for What?" She points put than move on close so I can whisper in her ear.

"We're getting put of 1954," I whisper then goes to sleep so I can heal properly. The next 5 minute I was knock out but dreaming of a nightmare of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is needed i want to know if this story is good.


	5. Horns like the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new chapter and it long. The fight scene was inspired by Red vs blue Season 9 (very good show). In here very confusing about the name but JJ and Jackie are the same person, so is Cindy and Gyspy.

_**Flashback/ No One Pov**  
_

_Diggle was watching the pelican came in the rendezvous in the station's docking bay. He walked away then saw Laurel and JJ talking about the latest mission. The mission was called Case File 01.045 it was another mission but it was JJ first mission ever and it was failed._

_"It wasn't your fault, Laurel," JJ said as she tries to comfort her. Laurel's head was down and her unit was off._

_" Easy for you to say. You didn't drop the ball. " Laurel scoff trying to say she the reason why they failed._

_"The ball got dropped. We were all there, it's everyone's responsibility." Trying to take the blame, Laurel looked at JJ with a disproving face then looked at the leaderboard._

_" Dammit, why they hell are you doing that?" She yells at her trying to calm her down make her fell better. " Making excuses for me. I'm not making excuses for myself...why are you?"_

_" What am I doing? " JJ asked herself. " I'm trying to make you feel better. Being happy with a small void with me wanting me to kill you."_

_" Yeah? Great. Hey, how about you go make Amaya feel better? Go punch Diggle on the shoulder. See how that works out for you." Laurel stands up and faces JJ._

_"We all make mistakes." With that JJ try to move closer._

_"No! We don't." she puts her unit in her hand. "That's the point! We don't all make mistakes. Some of us very specifically make mistakes, and others don't seem to make any mistakes at all!"_

_"Laurel, come on..." JJ was cut off by Laurel._

_"That's why they're doing all this! These missions! The rankings! They're drawing a line between us Jackie. And you're either on one side of that line, or you're on the other. And it's getting pretty goddamn clear which fucking side I'm on." She yells which made JJ push her to the ground._

_"No one thinks like that; we're a team." She argued back._

_"I'm not talking about you guys. I mean them. Him." Laurel pointed to the boardroom where it shows the ranks of every top agent._

_"The Director? He's given us everything. He's helping us! I was just a little girl who robs shit every day to survive. I helping my family by joining!" JJ explain and saw that Diggle was watching. " Diggle get out." He left when he heard his name now leaving Laurel and Jackie left taking._

_"Helping us? Wake up! Wake the fuck up! He's filtering us! This is a selection process, Jackie. I don't know what, but, if you're not at the top of that board, you're not worth anything to him."_

_"You're just overreacting. You've always been hard on yourself, Laurel."_

_"Not as hard as they are." Laurel hands her unit to Jackie. "Not nearly as hard as they're going to be."_

_Laurel turn away from Jackie and start heading the other direction to her room. Jackie holds her unit tight and sees Laurel walked away when JJ join the project Amaya and Laurel were the first ones who help adjust to the flight and sleeping program. They really didn't let her go on the mission because she was only 16, they only let her take some A.I system classes and history._

_She only has classes on training by the leagues of an assassin just for warfare course and the weapon combat but fails mostly. Then as her life goes on she found herself in the medical hospital which won't allow her to go on some mission, she was finally able to join on one with Laurel and Winn but it failed._

_"And don't call me Laurel. Makes me sound like a fucking kid." Laurel begin to walked away ." Call me Dinah to Canary. Oh, and the line that I talked about...you better hurry up and figure out what side you're on, Agent Destiny Jane. Before they figure it out for you."_

_JJ sigh when she said her code name and begin to find Amaya who was only one she really trusted. When she was walking, JJ heard her names on the com which called her for a video call._

_She was running to the conference room where she can make called to her family down on earths._

_"Hey, how the family Ma Ma?" JJ asked her youngest cousin. She was video chatting for something to do and that she had some free time before another meeting._

_"Family okay Jackie. Tell me why the hell you keep sending emoji sticker to me?" She laughed at her and it made both of them smile._

_"It actually for Alycia, she wanted some random stuff when I'm on the ship. " After that, she looked around seeing if anyone is looking so she can lean close. "You guys are ok after the attack on Brandon."_

_"We're fine just finish your job so we can go back. This place has gotten a little worst."_

_What you mean?" JJ asked and then she saw her Aunt sick and not that much food. " I didn't know Sary was sick---"_

_"Agent Jane we need you for a meeting." An Operator said which made JJ sigh then turn to her cousin._

_"Need me for a meeting." Her cousin shakes her head then turn off the chat and head to the meeting._

_The meeting was a secret only JJ could know but mainly it was about how to make more healing cells. They also told her about the A.I of each person which she can provide, what really sucks was the mission that failed to recover more data files. When it was over she was walking walks down a hallway in which Iris follows her._

_" Hey, Jackie! Wait up! Listen, I heard you had a meeting with Internals." Iris spoke and walking side by side with her._

_" Oh, you did?" Jackie thought it was a secret meeting._

_"Yeah. Do you mind if I ask what it was about?" Iris asked._  
_" I need you to help me."_

_"Not really supposed to talk about that."_

_"Please? I'm still getting heat about using equipment in the field."_

_That made her listen, even more, she heard that Iris got hurt badly but she didn't know about the equipment. "You did? Really? Without a pipeline back to the command server?"_

_"I had to improvise. We had a problem."_

_"Let me guess, are you related to the problem?" JJ smirk at Iris then saw much more solid running so fast._

_"Okay, now I don't want to talk about it." Iris laughs at her comment. " If I was lucky I wouldn't have needed to use it at all."_

_" Equipment in the field...don't forget what happened to_  
_Ronnie during training. " JJ was a concerned person but know Iris brother being a hot head it isn't different. " Well, you can relax. Internals didn't ask about you."_

_"It was something else. Lots of questions about the insurrection and transmissions coming out of our-" She was about to add something but then one soldier bumps into Jackie's shoulder._

_"Sorry Ma'am!" The soldier apologized then about to head off before JJ grabs on his shirts._

_"Hey, what's going on? Soldier, where is everyone running?" JJ asked them then pointing down the hall._

_"New agent squaring off against Mick, Wally, and Diggle on the training room floor. We're going to watch! Hey guys, wait up!" The soldier leaves then left interested into the match that happening._

_"Three on one?" Iris mind was thinking._

_"I have gotta see this."_

_"Yeah, right behind you." Iris and JJ ran to follow the soldier which was heading to the training room floor. They when to the upper lever for a better view which was only available to tops agents._

_To a training room as Mick, Wally, and Diggle run towards the agent with electric pugil sticks._

_"Five, four, three, two, one: Round begin," Gideon said and the round begin._

_Mick, Wally, and Dig are knocked down to the ground by the agent's pugil stick, revealing the agent to be none other than Gyspy. In the spectating room above the training ground, where Jackie, Iris, Winn, and Amaya all watch the battle. Jackie took some candy while standing to see the battle._

_"What's going on down there? There's no training session on the schedule." Amaya was pacing behind the other three agents asking a question._

_" It's impromptu. They never told I just saw battle and I came." Winn said as he looked closer then turn to Jackie and Iris._

_"We were walking than some soldiers running and we follow," Iris explains how she knew about the battle._

_"Who the hell is that?" Amaya asked another question._

_"Some new recruit." Laurel join the conversation to watch the new fight._

_Thier was tension between Jackie and Laurel but they ignore it and continue with their lives. They all saw Mick, Wally and Dig get back up and charge forward. However, they are all knocked back seconds later. Everyone was amazing and surprise plus shook._

_"Wow, he sure doesn't move like he's recruit," JJ spoke up she was impressed by his fighting skills before Winn corrected her._

_"Why do you assume it's a guy? She's a girl." Winn said and heard Iris and Amaya chuckle._

_" Oh. I...I didn't really mean that he... I mean it... I mean her... I..." Jackie stop talking and the fight still going on._

_"Right."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Just shut up."_

_"You shut up"_

_" Both of you, can it," Amaya said and she was still pacing behind the other three agents_

_"Sounds like someone is a little bit concerned about their position." Iris mocked._

_" Hey Iris, pay attention. You might actually learn something if you stop running your mouth for a minute." Amaya said back and saw the fight got more intense._

_Tex strangles Diggle with her pugil stick on her chest as Mick and Wally gets back up. Wally raises his pugil stick but is hit away along with Mick by Gyspy, who lets go of Dig. Gyspy or Cynthia then gets into a duel with each them, in knocking them down. She walks away coldly and throws away her broken stick on the ground. Mick gets back up and wobbles a few steps before dropping to the ground._

_"Round One: over. Pugil stick training, complete. Point awarded to Gyspy. The current score is Team One: 0. Gyspy: 1." Gideon announces and they agents heard the crowd cheering and yelling._

_"Gyspy, huh?" Winn said._

_"That a name, wonder what her unit power will be?" Amaya asked herself._

_"Nice moves."_

_"Could be luck. We'll see." She was feeling cocky but worried about something when she contains with the battle in the training room._

_"Beginning hand-to-hand combat. Round Two begin in five, four, three, two, one. Round begin." Gideon made another announcement._

_The four agents in the training room get their stances ready. Hand to hand combat, three to one. They all had one fist curl up and ready to fight._

_"Okay guys, this one should be easy, so let's just play it by the book. Wally, how about you flank left and then-" Diggle was cut off seeing Wally charging into the fight against Gyspy but quickly knocked down._

**_Hey! In her heart, there's a hole_ **  
**_There's a black mark on her soul_ **

_"Or you could just charge in and get immobilized first. Okay, Mick, let's stick together and-" He was also cut off my Mick charging in and immediately knocked down._

**_In her hands is my heart,  
And she won't let go till it's scarred_ **

_"Whats the story? Am I the only one on this team that knows how to talk?" He asked himself then cut off my Gyspy close up._

**_Try to breathe, but I can't  
'Cause the air she feeds me is damned_ **

_"I don't think talking is your problem," Gyspy said then attack Diggle._

**_Got a touch like a thorn  
'Cause the girl, she's hiding horns_ **

_"Oh no!"_

_**She's the fire and the sin  
And I burn breathing her in** _

  _Diggle swings his fist towards Gyspy, but she punches him to the ground. She also kicks Mick to the ground as he tried to get up. Wally then gets into a fistfight with her. She turns Wally over her head and kicks him towards Mick knocking them both down. Diggle gets up and begins to throw punches towards Gyspy, but she easily outmatches him and strikes him down._

**_Now this love's suicide  
And I'd sell my soul for the high_ **

_"Wow!"Jackie move in closer almost dropping her candy._

**_Truth be told, I don't mind_ **  
**_'Cause her hell's my paradise_ **

_"Okay, that was pretty impressive!" Iris joins and takes Jackie candy._

**_She can crush every horn_ **  
**_Got her heels tapping down my throat_ **

_Mick, Diggle, and Wally get back on their feet. Making another stance, head to head._

**_She got blood cold as ice_ **  
**_And a heart made of stone_ **

_"Okay guys, that obviously didn't work so well. How 'bout this time we stay in formation and instead of like-" Dig cut off again when Mick and Wally charge into battle, completely ignoring Diggle instructions again._

**_But she keeps me alive_ **  
**_She's the beast in my bones_ **

_"Damn it! I can't believe I actually volunteered for this crap." He added then charges._

**_She gets everything she wants_ **  
**_When she gets me alone_ **

_Mick swings towards Gyspy, but she kicks him back. Wally runs towards her, but she punches him in the chest. Diggle begins to swing and kick at her, but Gyspy overpowers him again. She begins to fight off her 3 opponents, knocking Mick off his feet and punching him to the ground. Then she rolls over Wally back and knocks him down. She swings kicks Dig and knocks Mick to ground again._

**_Like it's nothing_ **

_Diggle, Mick, and Wally, all at once, begin to attack Gyspy however they can. Gyspy manages to block all of their Gaspy attacks. She blocks Diggle hits and move to Mick who was attacking but kick him and Wally over until they can fight, eventually, outmatches them and wins the round._

**_She got two little horns_ **  
**_And they get me a little bit_ **

_"Round over. Point Gyspy. Hand-to-hand combat complete. Now resetting the floor for Lockdown Paint Scenario." Gideon said and pillars starting rising up from the ground._

_"Ugh. I hate that paint." Jackie confesses which made some of them agree._

_"Tell me about it. Stings like a bitch." Laurel put of there far away from everyone._

_"I wouldn't know." Jackie, Iris, Winn all turn toward Amaya. "It's not bad if you don't let it hit you."_

_"Thanks, I'll try to remember that," Jackie said in a sarcastic tone._

_Mick, Diggle, and Wally walk to a table and load their paintball guns._

_"Round Three, in five...four...three...two...one! Round begin!"_

_The 3 agents take cover behind the pillars. When the round started it just them against Gyspy._

_"Wally. Wally! Look I'm gonna move left, you go-" Wally rushes in. Shots are ahead, his head hard and solid. "Or you just run out and do whatever you want and then get killed. Ready, break. Good job everybody." Diggle sarcastically said looking at Wally he is knocked back covered in in a pink gooey paint._

**_She got horns like a devil, pointed at me_ **  
**_And there's nowhere to run from the fire she breathes_ **

_Shots are heard. Dig sees Mick with paint all over his unit._

_"Oh man, it's gonna be a long day." Dig sighed and ran after Gyspy._

**_She got horns like a devil, pointed at me_ **  
**_And there's nowhere to run from the fire she breathes_ **

_Gyspy running across the arena and Diggle hunting her down. They both had army experience but he never knew it was this good. After he left some operators told him if he wants to join in a training room and he just did._

**_She got horns like a devil, pointed at me_ **  
**_And there's nowhere to run from the fire she breathes_ **

_Gypsy finds Diggle, knocks his gun away, knees him in the crotch, and shoots him in the face. He falls backward. Gypsy splattering her 3 opponents with paint and obtaining points in the process is shown._

**_Horns like a devil, pointed at me_ **  
**_She got two little horns_ **

_Mick and Wally, both standing like statues covered in paint. Diggle talks to Wally to see if they had a chance go win._

_"Hey, Wally. Where is she, can you see her? Dig asked but he was the move when Gypsy points her gun behind Diggle's head. "Uh, you know what? Never mind man, I think I've figured it out."_

**_And they get me a little bit_ **

_She fires and Diggle helmet becomes covered with paint. 3 agents attempting to fight off Gyspy but failed._

_"Point Gyspy."_

_Round two started and again Gyspy continues to outmatch them, again and again._

_"Another point for Gyspy." Gideon starts another round._

**_She got two little horns_ **  
**_And they're gettin' me a little bit_ **

_Gyspy leaps off a pillar and shoots Mick wrist. She dodges shots from Wally and Diggle and shoots back at them, but the two quickly take cover. Mick swings in a punch, in which she dodges by rolling past him. She leaps off another pillar, shoots Mick again, and kicks him back. He also swings in another punch at her, but she dodges and shoots his gun high in the air. She continues to dodge punches from Mick and shots from Wally and Dig the gun starts to come down. She catches the falling gun and shoots Mick with it, knocking him down. She evades two shots from Dig and kicks Wally body towards him. He rolls over Mick and toward Gyspy. As the two get into battle, He manages to knock Cindy gun away. However, she kicks the gun at his face, swings his arm towards is crotch, uses his own gun to fire paint at it, and flings him across the arena. As Gyspy begins to walk away, she sees Wally hiding behind a pillar and shoots him in the face._

_"Having 8 rounds, the score is now: 0, 8. Advantage: Gyspy." Gideon said on the com with the bottom crowd still yelling._

_The top agents were watching the show hearing get you ass kick and other stuff. Amaya was pacing looking at Gypsy movement, her fighting skills. Iris saw her face it was worried but in a very dark way._

_Mick, Diggle, and Wally walk back to the table and reload their guns. Wally hands Mick a propane, Dig sees this._

_"Yeah, the advantage is the right word Gideon" Diggle chuckled but then saw that Mick change his gun. "Hey? What the hell are you guys doing?"_

_"Round Nine begins in five...four...three...two...one! Round Nine, begin." Gideon said then Wally and Mick begin to their fire guns, Mick with his fire and Wally which now have live rounds of ammo. Gyspy manages to not get hit._

_The agents saw shock now Amaya move closer looking at a certain person._

_"What?! Are they using live rounds on the training floor?" Jackie yell from the spectating room which got everyone jumping._

_"Looks like it." Laurel looked at Jackie's face with an agreeable tone but she didn't care._

_"That's against protocol, they're gonna kill her!"_

_"Probably"_

_"Someone should get the Director!" Jackie was panicking but everyone was calm like this happen every day._

_"The Director? Who do you think gave them the ammo?" Laurel laugh at her comment which made Jackie give a disproving look._

_"Watch your mouth Canary," Amaya ordered and the battle was shot and fire aiming at Gyspy._

_"Back off man. What the-" Diggle puts his hand on Wally's shoulder but he shrugs it off. Gyspy takes cover as Mick and Wally close in on her. "Enough of this." He said as he goes appears behind Gyspy. "Look out!" Dig said as she points the gun at him._

_"Hey, I'm trying to help." He said trying not to get shot._

_"I don't need your help! Never abandon your team."_

_Mick tosses Wally a grenade. Mick runs on top of a pillar and begins to fire. Gyspy evades and kicks Dig away. As Wally hops down, she grabs him and tosses him over. Mick punches Gyspy, but she blocks and kicks him. As Diggle swings in for an attack, Cindy dodges it and shoots Diggle hand to a pillar. Wally fires and hits Cindy, causing her unit to spark a little red but not hurting her._

_"Ah!" Gyspy yelled as it stung her. Cindy runs towards Wally and beats him up. Mick then places his hand Gyspy shoulder._

_"Hey, don't-" He was cut off when Tex shrugs York off and begins to attack him also. As Wally begins to stand, Gyspy fires an array of paint at him. As Wally slowly falls to the ground, Gyspy grabs his head and jams it into a pillar._

_"Wally!!" Iris yell as she seen her brother into a pillar and staying there._

_Gyspy begins to walk towards Mick. Diggle releases his hand from a pillar and rams his body towards the pillar Wally is in. The top half flies off once Mick hits it, causing giant pieces of debris to fly everywhere. She manages to evade, but some of the debris hits Mick, knocking him down. Cindy rolls toward Diggle, begins to fire paint at him and kicks him far back. As Diggle starts to fall to the ground he tosses the grenade Wally gave him earlier toward Gyspy. She easily dodges it and the grenade lands next to Mick._

_"Hey" She yells then her unit start to spark a little blue. Gyspy begins to fire an array of paint all over Mick body to protect him but the grenade explodes. Mick body flies backward in response to the explosion._

_"Aaahh" Mick yell as he felt the pain._

_The tops agents are shock and up and mad. Jackie threw her food, Iris punch the window and Amaya ran towards to the com._

_"Shit!" Winn yelled._

_"Damn it! Those maniacs!" Jackie stands up and gets a closer look at Mick._

_"What the fuck are they doing?!" Iris said then start to head down the training room. She was followed by Jackie and Winn while Amaya hit the intercom button._

_"Gideon, we need a medical team to the training floor stat!" Amaya ordered and she ran down to the training room as wells. Alarms begin to blare._

_"Medical team en route, please remain calm," Gideon said but no one was listening._

_Jackie, Amaya, Winn, and Iris all enter the arena. They head to an injured Mick._

_"Mick! Mick!" Amaya yells as she touches him to check if he still breathing. Medical team members enter the arena and begin to scatter around. "Get over here, now!" She heard Mick groans sharply._

_"Is he gonna be okay?" Jackie as from a distance near Iris seeing Diggle laying down holding his wrists._

_"Come on York. Hang in there." Amaya was worried as she hears Winn comment and his sense._

_"I can't believe she did that to him, shot his armor, sacrificed him."_

_"Lockdown hardens the armor. She probably saved his life." Jackie thinks as she gets down with Amaya who was knee with Mick._

_"Quick thinking." Iris point out which made Amaya agree._

_"Yeah, really quick." Amaya looks over to Cindy, who is being helped by men in black suits. The Director suddenly walks in with the Rip Hunter by his side._

_"Everyone! Stand down, now!" Rip ordered and Jackie, Iris, Winn, and Amaya, quickly stand in formation._

_"You should be ashamed of yourselves! I expected an act as a team!" The Director said angrily._

_"They used live ammunition on the floor sir. That's against regulation." Jackie argues back which made the Director yell at her._

_"Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield, Agent Jane?!"_  
  
_"So, y-you're not punishing them?" Jackie asked him which he ignored._

_"Ingenuity and adaptability are admirable traits!"_

_"You should all learn something from this. Dismissed." The Director leaves. Laurel arrives among the other agents._

_"Yeah, you should learn something alright." She smirks at Jackie which is looking at Mick crack unit near the left eye._

_"I can't believe this."_

_"Don't forget to check your place on that list Jackie." She left, after a few minutes Jackie and the other leaves too. Which left Amaya looking at the newcomer/ Gyspy which is help by the black-suited men. Gyspy armor/ unit sparks blue again._

_"Don't touch me," Gyspy said to one of the men. " Take me back to the Director."_

_"Interesting." Amaya thinks to herself and watches then head to the medical area where Mick is getting help._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a flashback chapter oops no new chapter till a few days or weeks because of school. Btw Happy birthday to one of my friends plus next chapter about how the legends meet Jacqueline " JJ" Jane. Btw the bold words are lyric to a song by Bryce Fox call horns and that chapter is call Horns like a Devil it make sense.


	6. My Aberration Granddaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is every where don't forgot to give review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New kids joining but they oc and not really part of this story.
> 
> Kalyn Perry Jones  
> Derek Jeter  
> Camryn Jackson Jones  
> Henry Romano 
> 
> You will also see the dream family. It Mick and Amaya kiss then Grandkid
> 
> Liyahh Jiwe  
> \- Mari Jiwe McCabe  
> \- Kuasa Jiwe  
> Michael Rory  
> \- Jacqueline "JJ" Jane  
> \- Austin Walker ( Doesn't know until the second fragments)

**_Jennifer Pov_ **

"How do you sent an email?" I heard Kalyn looking at her computer after we were done with class.

"Oh, wow, a 21st-century student doesn't know how to sent an email," Derek spoke as he gets outs his chair and helps by clicking some buttons. 

"Shut up with your corny ass."

"Yeah, yeah." 

"All of y'all to much." Camryn said as she walked in and out her stiff down and look straight at her phone. "Stop being a show off Derek."

I gave a small chuckle at that comment while chilling and doing some homework with some friends waiting for JJ to return from the short trip she was taking with Amaya. I thought she will be back here by now but she did go to another earth. Doing my homework, the phone starts ringing with Jackie ringtone I looked at my friends who was a little focus on other things so I left and answer it.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" I yell at her through the phone but it was her that was calling.

"You must be Jennifer." A new voice appears on the line which had me concerned. " I'm Amaya, you know me from the coffee places."

"Starbucks and why the hell is you using Jackie phone. Not unless you waiting for a death wish." I looked back at my friends who was still studying then return to the call.

"She in the hospital right now. Mind telling me why she keeps coughing up blood?" She asked through the phone but it was hard to hear because she was in a different time zone. "Is she sick? or it a daily thing? Plus she knocks out right now so she doesn't know."

"She been sick but I didn't know it was this bad. Let me check up on her what hospital you're in?" I asked her.

"Saint Charles. " She response but it was not clear because that hospital was bomb around 1993. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, something wrong. Saint Charles don't exist anymore since 1993." I said then heard a loud noise outside but it was high schoolers playing a game. "What time you guys are in?"

"1950s? I don't know, we came here on accident. We were attacked and I would love to know how I call you in a different decade."

"She had a nerd from central city build her a phone. Anyways, let JJ heal then head straight here because she misses a few classes." I told her and all of a sudden something break.

I looked to see what broke and it was a lap near the desk. I looked up seeing who broke it and Derek and Henry pointed at each other. Kalyn shrug, Camryn on her phone not paying attention at all.

"She cares about school?" Amaya confuses question made me want to fall asleep. "I have met her and she doesn't look like a books person."

"Trust me she not, just she hasn't been in the 21st century since she was 10. She had her memories lost, we didn't tell her that she spend most of her life in the 80s and 90s "

"Forgot we pick her up because she killed so many people."

"Just gett her back to school." I remind her about then hang up.

I walked over to the morons ( Henry and Derek), smack them both in the head and told them to clean it. Seeing that I half way through my first page of a five paper essay, myself was feeling piss off. I was worried about Jackie, careless to say how she ended up in the 1950s but know she been through a lot knowing that her real mom back in town.

"How do you sent an email?" I heard Kalyn said looking at her computer after we were done with class.

"Oh, wow, a 21st-century student doesn't know how to sent an email," Derek spoke as he gets outs his chair and helps by clicking some buttons.

I was chilling and doing some homework with some friends waiting for JJ to return from the short trip she was taking with Amaya. I thought she will be back here by now but she did go to another earth. Doing my homework, the phone starts ringing with Jackie ringtone I looked at my friends who was a little focus on other things so I left and answer it.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" I yell at her through the phone but it was her that was calling.

"You must be Jennifer." A new voice appears on the line which had me concerned. " I'm Amaya, you know me from the coffee places."

"Starbucks and why the hell is you using Jackie phone. Not unless you waiting for a death wish." I looked back at my friends who was still studying then return to the call.

"She in the hospital right now. Mind telling me why she keeps coughing up blood?" She asked through the phone but it was hard to hear because she was in a different area. I'm was really worried about how bad her coughing really is ."Is she sick? or it a daily thing? Plus she knocks out right now so she doesn't know."

"She been sick but I didn't know it was this bad. Let me check up on her what hospital you're in?" I asked her.

"Saint Charles. " She response but it was not clear because that hospital was bomb around 1993. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, something wrong. Saint Charles don't exist anymore since 1993." I said then heard a loud noise outside but it was high schoolers playing a game. "What time you guys are in?"

"1950s? I don't know, we came here on accident. We were attacked and I would love to know how I call you in a different decade."

"She had a nerd from central city build her a phone. Anyways, let JJ heal then head straight here because she misses a few classes." I told her and all of a sudden something break.

I looked to see what broke and it was a lap near the desk. I looked up seeing who broke it and Derek and Henry pointed at each other. Kalyn shrug, Camryn on her phone not paying attention at all.

"She cares about school?" Amaya confuses question made me want to fall asleep. "I have met her and she doesn't look like a books person."

"Trust me she not, just she hasn't been in the 21st century since she was five. She had her memories lost, we didn't tell her that she spend most of her life in the 80s. "

"Forgot we pick her up because she killed so many people."

"Get her back to school." I remind her about then hang up.

I walked over to the morons ( Henry and Derek), smack them both in the head and told them to clean it. Seeing that I half way through my first page of a five paper essay, myself was feeling piss off. I was worried about Jackie, careless to say how she ended up in the 1950s but know she been through a lot knowing that her foster parents was in that town.

* * *

"Hey" Amaya was looking at JJ who was still sleeping but not healing fast enough. She looks to the new voice at the door and she wasn't ready to talk.

"You're okay," Rex asked her as he took a seat next to Amaya.

"Yeah, I'm fine it just that I though she'll we awake right now so we can head out." She answers his question but she just wanted to be alone because with him here is very awkward. "Anyway shouldn't you be with the JSA?"

"I told them, they should continue without me."

They tension in the room was not normal or okay for both of them. Before Amaya join the legends she was so poised to leave the JSA with Rex and live a happy life, that was ruined by the reverse flash. Now all Amaya thinking about how is he alive.

"She someone important to you isn't she?" He asked as he was pointing to JJ as she was laying down in bed still unconscious.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked

"I see you're still here and haven't been sleeping."

The words he said was right Amaya care for JJ but she never knew why. Even when she had some time to process what was going on from a few hours, all she can think about to what's going to happen next.

The nurse brought some item that JJ had in her pocket and Rex saw it and took what caught his eye. Now he showed what he took to Amaya, the item was a flame chains.

"My granddaughter," Amaya mumbles to herself then look at the necklace then remember she got that for her birthday when she 15. "My aberration granddaughter."

"What?" Rex was confused from the words that came out of her mouth.

Rex thought when Amaya came back he would found a way to make her stay. Had his hopes that they both get away together and start a family. When her heard that she had a granddaughter like how Henry has a grandson in the future break his heart.

"My granddaughter, I must have forgotten that when she knock me out."

"How did you know you have a granddaughter? She could be lying to you. "Rex words saying he doesn't believe what comes from her mouth. He still holding on for the hope of being with her with his life.

Rex fell in love with a passion ( what's with people falling in love?) while she was training at the gym in Dc. They were just training on the mats trying to get ahead of each other. Now she was leaving again normal and Rex didn't have the guts to tell her he loves her and hope she can stay.

"You're okay?" She asked while looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess."

The next thing that happens was the door busted open revealing female women. Amaya got up realizing that she knew her so she grabs everything that was in her hand into a bag. Took all the heart monitor on JJ off getting her to safety, Amaya sees Gypsy found them she guess that what Jackie meant for escaping.

"I leave for a couples minutes and I heard that my apartment get's, Rob!" Gyspy yells as she uses her powers to fight against some security guards.

"In my defenses, we were an ambush," Amaya said before realizing that Rex was staring at both of them. He was just sitting there watching all hell goes loose. "Rex, Cindy. Cindy Rex. You guys have met now let's go."

Amaya grabs JJ by putting her arm into Amaya carrying her bride's styles. Gyspy opens a portal and they both jump into it, revealing a small area with couches and some desktop with paper on it with a huge typewriter. Looking around they see a random poster and Amaya sets JJ down on a couch.

"Where are we?" Amaya asks when JJ was secure and safe. She looks around still knowing that there still in 1954. "I assumed we would be in 2017?"

"Soon, but I need slow down a little. " Gypsy said showing her small mark on her arm that brings a little blood. "Right now we both need to rest so we can head to the secure house in Atlanta."

"You have a safe house." Amaya didn't believe her she wants everything to go back to normal but no it mainly just her being drag around. "When can I go home?"

"You're the reason why we're in this mayhem. You just haven't remembered yet it doesn't take you that long."

"Said the girl who agrees to do something dangerous to cups of noodles."

"My earth don't have the good stuff that you're earthed has. Anyways enough about noodles we have to wake her up."

Amaya put her hand on JJ forehead to check if she was okay. She remembers that she is her granddaughter, also recovers that Gypsy took on three people and made Mick got his shoulder in a cast. The next thing is that she didn't know what took over her, Amaya grabs Gypsy's by the hand and push her to the couch near her. She had her hands on her neck almost strangling her until Cindy move her leg which made her fall onto the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gypsy yell at her standing up holding onto her neck and still trying to process what just happen.

"Did you had fun kicking Diggle and Mick ass?" Amaya looks her enraged, the memory of the day where she saw Mick getting hurt killed her.

"Again, Amaya I didn't know what was nearly going on." Cindy gave her an answer which leads up to her leaving mumbling to put some words. "Unbelievable."

Amaya slams the door as she was leaving, JJ finally woke up to the sudden moments. Her eyes were fluttering, adjusting to the new environment, seeing that Cindy still have her hands on her neck. Jackie was confused about where the hell she was at, seeing that she on a couch instead of a hospital bed.

"Where Amaya?" That was the first words that came out of JJ mouth.

"She getting her mind together, get more rest before she heads to the safe house," Cindy stated and went to sit on the other couch and lay down.

"You didn't have to tell me twice." She grins and then pulls the blanket covers on top of her.

* * *

 The next day after Jennifer and Amaya phone call is more school at Vince high school. Jennifer was at her locker in her school uniform, with Camryn right next to her talking with Derek.

"I saying that the social is a waste of money, 10 dollars on some bs."

"You just mad because you ain't got no date"Camryn clarify Derek argument.

"I got no date because Kalyn won't talk to me,"

"Whatever happened between you and my sister is not my problem. "

"She is your sister, technically it is your problem. " Jennifer intervene in the social conversation that was next to her. "Plus is five dollars, Derek. Anyways have you heard from JJ?" she asked.

They both shake their heads that give a sign of a no. The first period is about to start and they head out to the courtyard for the tickets. Her phone rings leaving a chat for her and JJ.

* * *

**Jennifer and Jacqueline chat**  

**Blasian Hoe; Buy me a ticket!!!**

**_.Tbh._ Goddess; How did you know we're buying tickets?**

**Blasian Hoe; I couple step ahead of u. Duh**

**_.Tbh._ Goddess; Lies bitch**

**Blasian Hoe; I'm not lying a-hole**

**_.Tbh._ Goddess; whatevs btw you own me**

**Blasian Hoe; aight I got u**

**Blasian Hoe; in a few years when I'm dead**

**_.Tbh._ Goddess; U ain't dying on my watch hoe**

**Blasian Hoe; *Insert laughing tears emoji***

* * *

While Jennifer was texting on her phone she bumps into someone, her father aka the principal.

"Sweetie please put away the phone," Jefferson command his daughter to put away the phone sits and she did. "Thank you, you should head for the class student. "

"Classes don't start until 8 dads." Jennifer gave him a smile with lead to conversations that made Camryn and Derek get out quickly.

"Would love to stay but we have to buy our tickets  
Right, Cam?" Derek insisted with Camryn nodding.

"Yeah, plus I'm in love with your new tie. Anyways have to go before classes, Mr. Pierce." Camryn complements him then head off with Derek fastly as they can.

"I hated it when student lie." Jefferson gave a small chuckle at that moments seeing his student running away from the facts. "So any word from Anissa and Mari?"

Jennifer pulled into her dad office so they can talk in private. She took a seat while her father sitting across from her. They took in daily conversation about the latest thing that has happened lately since JJ was back.

"Nothing yet. She'll text me when they see JJ over their "

"She better be because they almost shot up the house."

"She explains what or who was after her it's just she haven't trouble to remember her life before she came back."

"You when she was in the 1990s, or when she was here?" He asks her.

"Kinda both but mainly when she was here. " she answers.

Jennifer looks at the clock on the wall seeing it close to the first period. She head saying a quick goodbye to her father with a kiss on the cheek then head out.

"That done now getting tickets." She mumbled to herself.

Jennifer Pierce was the highlight of the school, always popular because her dad is the principal of the school. She got her grade by herself and life was easy until the 100 came around then violence in the streets made her life a little hell. Then when she found out she had power all she wants to do is save people but she doesn't know how to control them. That's why she not a hero or vigilante as her sister and father, she just sit on the sideline with JJ trying to help maintain her powers.

As Jennifer was about to get her tickets she was bothered by someone else annoying.

"What the hell do you want Trinity?" She asked her as she was standing behind her with her hand across from her chest. "I'm just trying to buy a ticket."

"I know that. I was wondering is JJ going to the social?"

Jennifer faces drop, she puts eyebrows were close together trying to process that word out of Trin mouth. "How did you know JJ Bi?"

"She never told anyone other than me and her grandma," Jennifer added.

"It a hunch and I was thinking if you can put in a word."

Trinity was pansexual and she cares for JJ personalities. Even tho JJ act like a lunatic with a crazy knife, sometimes she caring but overprotective about her little Circle of Friends. All Jennifer could do is laugh, their best friends since they were ten then she went mission and came back best friend again.  
Then another accident other with made her lose most of her mind or does she have amnesia.

They were standing there calm and collecting until Trinity spoke up about the good word. "So can you put a good word?"

Jennifer took some air in, she could put in a good word but she wants something in return and that she greedy. "Yeah about that I don't know if I could." She shrugs then turn around to head off but cut off again.

"Really are you sure?" She asked again. All Jennifer wants to do is run. "I'll pay for your tickets."

That made her turn around and smiling. She grabs her hand and walks toward to the courtyard where they were selling tickets. When Jennifer took her hand, her power went a little out of control by shocking her a little bit.

Giving out a weird scream Jennifer drop her hands then ran out through one of the big doors. Trinity's hand was bleeding but it was still in pain, outside she try to recover what just happen but her eyes glow red also her hands. Jefferson saw this and push her away from the school and the student that almost came out into a car.

"Dad, I need to go to the safe house like now." She was trying to breath having seizures because she doesn't know how to control them well. She keeps taking in a lot of air and taking it out, she follows her father voice slowly as he was counting to 10.

The seizures were slowing down and Jennifer was breathing calmly. Her phone was in her pocket vibrating with a text from JJ saying that there in Atlanta. It was going to be a long day, so he drove his daughter home without anyone noticing.

As the time went by she pack her bag for a few days and rode on a bus to Alt. Her dad gave her gloves that can conduct electrical magnetic power or lighting to hold down before another explosion. When she arrived at the house her sister ran up to her giving a hug then checking if she was okay.

"Powers are very difficult to maintain," Mari said as they sat around the table taking in their lunch Mari real mom made. "Sounds like you need some training."

"I'll agree with her you can't control your powers like I can. It took me away to get car stop honking every time I jog." Anissa said as she was trying to get her sister glove to work.

Anissa has the ability increase her body's mass while preserving volume, which effectively increases her density. (Total look that up online.) While Jennifer can generate an electrical field but it triggered anytime when she near a device other than her cell phone. Cisco made a special phone for Anissa and Jennifer when they were able to help stop one huge crime lord.

"Jennifer where JJ?" A new voice pops up when the barge in front of the door. "I thought she was with you?"

"She with your mother." That brought Mari up to ear she always wants to talk to her grandmother ever since she almost killed her when she was taking down a robbery. "Anyways Uncle Mikey shouldn't you be dead." She gave a fake smile and went to the room.

"It's Michael by the way!" Mick son yells as Jennifer slam the door and went into her room. "Why dies she hates me?"

"She hates you because your daughter hates you." Mari mom came in with a basket of clothes and gave her little brother a pat on the back. "You lies about her mother being dead and she actually dead."

"No kidding I saw my aunt get murder right in front of me. I try to save Mary but she lost a lot of blood, so I get why she mad at you." Mari said to her Uncle as she was getting more food from her mom, Liyahh.

"Well, one thing I do know is that JJ and Amaya coming soon." Anissa cooped up when she saw that her phone been ringing from Grace she left to answer that.

Liyahh was doing laundry, Michael and Mari playing ping pong, Jennifer in the gym getting an easier way to fight, and Anissa in the phone with her girlfriend. Liyahh was folding some clothes to get time to pass by, she heard a noise that alerted her she saw a shadow and she grab the closest sharp object and JJ by flipping her upside down, she almost attacks the other person but she stops she saw her mother face.

"Mother?" She asked in confusion. "Who are you?" Liyahh was looking at Cynthia and Amaya also gave her looks.

"I'm sorry who are you? You must be Jacqueline mother?" Amaya asked two question then everyone came running into the room.

"Grandma." Mari came over with a hug as Amaya gave an awkward smile.

"Mari she doesn't remember you. I knock her out and she can't recover memories well." JJ explain the tension in the crowded room.

When JJ saw her dad she Automatic left leaving people in a stat of losing. Michael was trying to hug his mother too but she couldn't get close to them, she just ran with JJ.

"This is one Zambezi reunion." Cynthia sums it up as she was heading to the kitchens for some food. "This is going to take all day."

"Agree," Mari, Michael and Liyahh said it together than continue on their daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I can't post because of lately writer block and editing block. Instagram : FierceFireSoul because I post Mick and Amaya edits and the dream family of who they played by in my opinion. So no new update because I'm also writing Aruba fic.
> 
> Btw; Blasian Hoe = JJ  
> _.Tbh._ Goddess = Jennifer

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways real story is that Amaya and Jackie are traveling around earth's to find someone and kill him and the legends are trying to fixed history and they fuck it up even worse. But more reasonable soon.


End file.
